Imperfect
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Movieverse. Sector Seven has covered up may secrets up until the events that take place in Mission City. Unfortunately, one of their secrets-with a connection to Megatron-escapes the Hoover Dam and into the natural world...
1. Prologue

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**_: 2007 Movie_

**Prologue**

_Main Entry: __1__im·per·fect \(ˌ)im-ˈpər-fikt\: not perfect_

Hoover Dam

_Sometimes it hurt to think about what they had done. _

_Sometimes it was even easier not to think about it at all, or it'll hurt some more. _

_I grew up believing that the only world that existed was the one behind those steel doors and stone walls that they kept me locked behind. That is until I was sent to do their bad things. Things they claimed held no wrong to them because they believed that they were right. _

_But I knew better. _

_Reading a lot told me that what I was doing was wrong. I was hurting people. I was taking their lives. And each time I took a life, the worse emotion took hold. _

_I enjoyed it. _

_I enjoyed taking the lives of those I was sent to kill. And that whole time, I believed that was all there was. I believed that maybe that was all I was good for. I had no mother or father like the children in the movies I would watch in my room. So I accepted the life given to me. _

_Until I saw what I saw in the Forbidden Room. _

_It was a place I was not allowed to go to. And that was when I saw that ... that thing. That creature. That metallic devil. It was then, I realized the truth. I realized what he was...what _I _was. And it was at that moment, I fled the Hoover Dam. _

_It was a much harder endeavor than I had originally orchestrated ..._

O_  
_

The sounds of shouting soldiers and doctors filled the night air as many of them roamed the barren rocky ledges outside of the Hoover Dam. Several of the scientists were armed with small Tranquilizer pistols and heat vision goggles.

"It's just that ... N.B.O. 7 is my responsibility..." an elder scientist protested, softly. His gaze seemed haunted and rather dark behind his goggles.

At his side, a soldier wearing a peculiar gas mask and body armor approached. "We've been through this before and you know it." he murmured, which was muffled slightly behind his mask. "N.B.O. 7 was specifically selected. If your work is a success, thousands of lives can be saved." The scientist seemed further reluctant to it and the soldier put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not about a few children. It's about the future of our species. Do you understand?"

Two soldiers advanced toward a gaping cavern. They aimed their guns inside and grunted, staring down at the tracker system on their wrists. It displayed a small dot, moving further and further in. One of the soldiers held his wrist to his mouth and spoke into a small mic.

"Got N.B.O. 7." he announced. "Advancing into a small cavern."

The other soldier watched the monitor. He furrowed his brow as the beeping dot seemed to halt. "Uh, doctor?" he said, reluctantly.

Suddenly, the dot was moving...and moving very fast. It raced directly toward them. The first soldier spun around swiftly at the sound and gasped loudly. The dot drew closer and closer on the monitor, but they saw nothing and no one.

"_N.B.O. 7, closing in fast! I do not have a visual!_" The scientist heard, through his radio. "_Repeat. I do NOT have a visual!_"

The scientist gasped the very second that he heard guns going off. "No! Don't shoot! Don't..." He started through the radio, but halted the second he heard the sounds of screams and shouts from the other soldiers. His eyes grew wide.

"My God ... "

Within the cavern, the only vision the soldiers could see were the sights of their flashlights bouncing off the stone walls. Something tore into them without mercy.

_I made you and your hate to socialize in a matter that suits me fine.  
So while I breathe in you punched my teeth in.  
I tried to explain it but you just, you just don't see.  
I, I see right through you._  
_  
So you do things, mainly bad things. Is it to satisfy your own neurotic needs.  
I got this feeling I'm just dreaming but just make sure I'm awake when you punish me.  
Come follow me to that place where we both see what happened to you. I need  
to see if it's all true. Confide in me.  
I was blind but now..._

The soldiers screamed and cried out, trying to strike their unseen nemesis, but it seemed that no matter what they tried or did, they simply could not subdue their attacker.

"Shoot shoot!" A random blast of words filled the cavern. "Oh God!...Stop it!...No. No!"

_I see right through all that you do, but though I see you I know you're not  
here with me and still I try to explain to you.  
How your presence is affecting my state of mind._

_Oh suck me in, inside myself_  
_I want to, taste myself_  
_It drags me down, your dismal past_  
_And all you want, is to make that last_

Finally, dead silence followed.

The elderly scientist and the soldier at his side walked into the cave and gasped with horror. "My God ... " the scientist whispered.

The soldier's bodies were strewn all across the walls and cold floor of the cave. Oddly enough, not an ounce of blood shed. The soldier chuckled softly, as if the very sight alone delighted him. This would mean a challenge, and he enjoyed a challenge.

"What do we do?" the scientist cried.

The soldier turned toward the horizon and chuckled behind his mask. "Oh, not to worry, doctor; N.B.O. 7 will have nowhere to hide for much longer..." he said, softly, "And we will just have to see how long it will take before we find her ... "

And just over that horizon, he knew that Mission City would not hide N.B.O. 7 for long.

O

_Note_-And here is the first part of this odd new fic. You'll see soon what it's all about!


	2. Visitor

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. Oh, just so I don't forget, the song in the prologue was "Ghost" by Mnemic. Great song. Very metal-ish. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter One: Visitor**

_Mission City_

_Nevada_

Mission City's darkened streets did not deter the dregs of humankind. Crime was more common at night here than during the day, like what any big city had. The clubs were alive and dance music flared out from every single one of them.

_Yo pretty ladies around the world  
Got a weird thing to show yourself  
So tell all the boys and girls  
Tell your brother, your sister and your mamma too  
We're about to go down  
And you know just what to do  
Wave your hands in the air like you don't care  
Glide by the people as they start to look and stare  
Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mom  
Come on baby tell me what's the word_

_Word up (up up) everybody say_  
_When you hear the call you've got to get it under way_  
_Word up (up up) it's the code word_  
_No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard_

A woman staggered from one of the club's, partially drunk and yet, still with it enough to know what she was doing. She blinked a bit and noticed three guys in leather jackets hanging by their motorcycles. They were laughing and talking, up until they noticed her. The woman had known what could happen if you were caught alone at night like this. And it seemed like it was bound to happen ...

The woman turned and started to walk away in mid - saunter, trying to make herself seem less afraid than usual. But it didn't seem to work. The men remained on her tail and she quickly rushed down the street with them howling after her like savages.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a pair of goggled eyes watched this from atop a building close by. The goggles displayed digitized images and a complete scan of the entire area. And with that, the figure behind the gaze moved swiftly down the building, grasping a storm drain for support.

While the woman fled for her life, she made the mistake of darting into an alley, thinking it would take her to another side street, but it had ended completely. She gasped with horror and glanced back as the men advanced on her, making mock barking sounds. The woman cried out and struggled to get around them, but they merely moved in her way, preventing her from getting around them and running away.

Above the scene, a shape came diving down and slamming heavily booted feet into one of the backs of one of the thugs, toppling him to the ground with a cry of pain. The other two spun around with surprise.

"What the hell?"

The second thug whipped out a hand pistol from his pants and aimed it at the shape. "Back it up, or I'll pump your ass!" he threatened.

Through the goggled eyes, the digital images scanned each man, displaying a small message of each one "Threat level: 6". And a single red word followed.

TERMINATE.

The figure grabbed a trash can in one gloved hand and tossed it through the air. And immediately, kicked the side of it with impressive strength, sending the can sailing into the man with the gun. The weapon went off but a bit too late because the can connected with his face, sending him flying back.

"What the fuck?" the third man cried. He whipped out his knife and rushed for the figure standing there calmly. Just as he thrust the blade, the shape moved swiftly to the side, grabbed the weapon arm and forced his arm upwards, allowing the blade to sink into his own stomach. He cried out in agony, eyes wide and blood gushing from his mouth. But it seemed that his assailant was not finished with him because a hand went to his face and his eyes grew wide when he realized what was going to happen to him. Suddenly, his head was snapped back, killing him instantly.

The other two men gasped with mute horror, staring down at their dead comrade and then they looked up at the figure in disbelief. The blood of their friend dripped down from the gloved hands. Finally, with shouts of fury, the two men lunged.

The woman, shivering and holding herself watched on in horror and tried to block out the screams as the men were nearly torn to pieces by this unknown figure. She tried to cover her eyes, but before she knew it, it was over. The other two men were covered in blood, hanging grotesquely from steam pipes jutting out of the brick walls. She cautiously rose and listened to peculiar panting coming from her rescuer.

"Um ... hello?" she said, carefully, "T - Thanks for saving me ... "

When the shape moved into the moonlight, the woman received a clearer view of who had rescued her. It was actually another woman! Tall, slender and wearing an odd silver uniform that barely resembled a tighter version of a NASA space suit. Goggles covered the strange woman's eyes and even more strange was she had short silver hair. It was something no one like her had ever seen before. When she took another step forward, the strange woman bolted like a bullet down the street.

"Wait!" the other woman cried, reaching out with one hand.

But it was too late, her savior was gone into the night. The woman watched the empty street with a strange look of worry and many other thoughts running rampant through her mind. She held herself and walked away from the bloody aftermath to try and forget it ever happened.

Meanwhile, the strange woman dragged herself into a small sewer tunnel and heavy breathing filled the foul air from her. She hunched over, removed her gloves, revealing long, silver nails. Finally, she removed a single boot and her feet were the same way. With a groan, she reached beneath the sole and struggled to pry something from it. Small slivers of abnormal, pale red blood began to trickle from her self - inflicted wound. Finally, she managed to find what she wanted and yanked a small microchip out of her foot. She studied it for several moments before glancing over her shoulder and noticing a small sewer rat darting about at her side.

With a grunt, she seized the small creature and it squealed helplessly.

Much later, as the woman left in one direction, the rat went in another, going about its business as if nothing odd had gone on. In the streets, the same soldier wearing the gas mask was clutching a tracker tightly in one hand. He followed the sound and sight of the small dot on screen and it took him toward the very spot where She had once been. He glanced down and chuckled softly.

"Clever girl ... "

He was glancing down at the rat and noticed that it was scratching at the strange chip that had been wedged in its tiny body.

O

_Note_-And of course, Korn's infamous "Word Up" is the song in this chappy. I'm sorry it was kinda short, but it will get better as it progresses. And yes, my new character is human, not robot.


	3. Escape

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Two: Escape**

_Mission City_

_Nevada_

The strange woman was crouched over the end of the curb, a hood over her head. Several people walked by her without even taking into consideration how dangerous she was. She just seemed to be any normal homeless person with strange goggles covering her eyes.

A small girl toddled over to her and smiled, tapping her on the shoulder. The woman slowly glanced at the child who smiled brightly. She herself managed a small smile.

"Hi, lady," the girl greeted, "Do you want some of my hot dog?" She extended the hot dog toward her. It was covered in ketchup and looked like it had not been eaten.

The woman nodded once and extended her hands shaking, for the food. She took the hot dog and was silent. Finally she spoke and her voice was rich and nearly musical. Most of the time, she never spoke at all. But here, her voice was so beautiful.

"Th - thank you."

The child smiled at her and swayed from heel to toe. She reached out and touched the strange woman's silvery locks. "Wow, you have pretty hair, lady."

Her mother had been talking to someone and spun around when she noticed that her child was not at her side where she should have been. She gasped and rushed over, scooping her child up in her arms, quickly getting her away from the woman.

"Don't ever talk to strangers!" she cried, rushing off with her daughter. "It's dangerous!"

The little girl started to protest to her mother as they walked away. "But mommy, she seemed nice." she insisted, "She was hungry."

The woman watched them go, undaunted and glanced down at her food. Finally, she stuffed it into her mouth, chewing and inhaling sharply. Crumbs and ketchup went spewing down her lips and clothing. Hunger finally sated, the woman climbed to her feet. She glanced at her surroundings and her goggles scanned people as they passed, performing detailed sketches and stats of each one.

No single threat seemed to exist at this point. She rumbled softly and her gaze landed upon a being in the crowd. With a gasp, she noticed it was the masked soldier. He was loading a handgun and raised it over the crowd. The woman's goggles scanned him and displayed a simple message: "Threat Level: 10".

And she knew perfectly well what kind of ammunition that he possessed inside that small, seemingly harmless handgun. And for that moment, she turned and fled. And no sooner had she ran, the gun went off, startling those all around.

Screams echoed through the air as people scrambled to escape the source of the gunfire. The masked soldier rushed through the crowd after his target.

"I'm coming, girl ... " he growled.

O

The woman raced down the streets, darting passed several people and cars. She ran across the street and a Taxi Cab nearly hit her, until she jumped into the air, ran across the hood and with fluid grace, rolled to safety, landing on her feet.

Finally, with a quick look back over her shoulder at the masked soldier getting close behind her, she continued running.

The masked soldier looked around, but could not spot his target anywhere on the street. He rumbled slightly and climbed up onto an immobile bus. He glanced up and down the street and spotted his female target, running through the crowd of pedestrians. She was heading for the river bridge.

Finally, the masked soldier jumped down from the bus and took off into the crowd. He chased the woman to the bridge and when he was within reasonable distance, he tackled into her full force, crashing through the crates of fish and crabs.

The masked soldier grabbed his target by the head and smashed it into the ground once, and then twice. Then, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved her face into a bucket of water filled with lobsters. The woman struggled once and finally, wrapped her legs around his waist and tossed him through the air. He went flying into several crates, smashing them to pieces. As he staggered to his feet, the strange woman was rising. A disgusting sliver of blood trickled down her nose and mouth.

The masked soldier watched her behind his mask, his horrendous, bloodshot eyes widening. "You cannot escape." he hissed.

"And you are a foolish monkey." the woman finished, calmly.

"Then so be it," the masked soldier hissed, "If you cannot surrender, then you will die here."

_I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down  
Why's everyday so tame  
I like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around _

The woman and masked soldier lunged for one another, delivering punches and kicks to their own torsos. The woman landed hard into the debris, but she rolled with the fall and was back up on her feet, running for him again.

_Right now  
Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you  
Right now  
I feel it scratch inside I wanna slash and beat you  
Right now  
I rip apart the things inside that excite you  
Right now  
I can't control myself I fucking hate you!_

The woman's fist connected with the masked soldier's throat, drawing a choked gag from him. He drew his arm beneath hers and hoisted her over his head, sending her flying into a metal pipe. It snapped in half, sending a stream of steam into the air.

The masked soldier countered with a spinning kick to her chest. But the woman easily retaliated the move and grabbed his ankle, twisting it.

"Damn you!" he snarled, wincing inwardly.

The woman smiled smugly at him and then, she roared, driving her elbow into the side of his throat. He gasped softly and spun momentarily just as he fell, catching her leg with his own and sending them both toppling to the ground.

_I'm feeling cold today  
Not hurt just fucked away  
I'm devastated and frustrated  
God I feel so bound  
So why'd I feel the need?  
I think it's time to bleed  
I'm gonna cut myself and  
Watch the blood hit the ground _

_(Chorus)_

A blow to the head by an oncoming fist nearly knocked the wind out of her, but she remembered that she'd been through far worse than this sort of petty pain that he offered. She had taken far worse blows than this in a lifetime. She remembered the the far more deadly adversaries she had faced on countries more difficult to pronounce than here in the U.S.

It was a matter of winning because He knew all her moves.

They rolled all over the ground, delivering punches and kicks to one another. The masked soldier grabbed a portion of the pipe and shoved it against her throat, trying to choke the life from her very body. The woman struggled against his strength, using her arms to attempt to push the pipe and the being from her.

_You open your mouth again  
I swear I'm gonna break it  
You open your mouth again  
My God I cannot take it  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, I'll Fuck you up [x6]_

The masked soldier was on her quickly again, lunging at her, and seizing her by her belt. He tossed her into the air and the sharp point of the broken pipe punched right through her shoulder, impaling her. A sharp cry of pain filled the air and blood started to fill her mouth.

The masked soldier chuckled softly and knelt down to her level. The woman groaned weakly, gritting her teeth. Her goggles filled with static and her vision began to cut out. Her entire left half felt numb and cold and slowly, so did the rest of her body.

"It's a shame it had to come to this, my dear." he rumbled, "You should have not wandered in that chamber. You'd still be safe right now."

The woman coughed weakly, her trembling hand reaching and grabbing at the pipe. But the strength was leaving her quick and she could not move. The masked soldier chuckled cruelly and smashed his foot against the gushing wound.

A horrible scream of agony filled the air.

The masked soldier was walking away from his victim. He smiled inside. No one would care if she was dead. No one knew who she was and more so, no one would try and find out. So that simply made his job so much more easy.

"A shame ... " he murmured, as he walked into the now darkened street. "Quite a shame."

The woman was fading fast. Her entire body seized once more before going limp. In the sky, thunder began to sound.

_If this is freedom ... then I am free ..._

O_  
_

_Note_-I have actually planned on shorter chapters for this fic. I hope that does not deter the rest of you. This song is "Right Now" by Korn. Don't worry! She's okay!


	4. Kindness

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Three: Kindness**

_Mission City_

_Nevada_

The strange woman was immobile on the spike that had skewered her. Someone moved silently behind her and gently reached beneath her shoulders, pushing her off of the spike in a sick crunching sound. The blood had made an attempt to clot around the spike.

And then, the woman was tossed onto the back of a tattered stranger and carried toward a small whaling ship nearby where the stranger carefully treated her wounds. He stitched up the torn flesh with a sterilized needle and injected her with a small dosage of antibiotics. It was no good risking an infection. And finally, he left some bread and fish on the table side along with a bottle of cheap wine. Now was the matter of waiting for her to awaken.

His features were quite dirty and aged, a matted beard covering most of his face. The only thing seemingly pure of him were his eyes, eyes that were icy green. He wore a coat that seemed to have been torn in many different directions and rags and shoes covered in dried up grime.

And yet, he seemed patient as he waited for her to awaken. And even more so, the goggles caught his attention. He didn't remove them and saw no reason to do so. But now, his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he reached out, gently pulling the goggles from her eyes. Strangely enough, the spots beneath her closed eyes seemed to possess small, slash - shaped scars, jagged and wicked. Just as he bent forward, a hand suddenly shot up and clutched his wrist tightly. The man cried out and tried to wrench from her.

"Who ... what ... ?" the woman gasped. She quickly fitted the goggles onto her eyes and scowled, brow knotting. "Who are you?"

The man winced and felt his aged bones starting to whine beneath the unnaturally powerful grip. "I - I'm Ben!" he cried, "I saved you and ... I treated your wounds!" He watched her glance down at the bandage on her shoulder. "Now, please let me go, you're hurting me!"

The woman pursed her lips tightly and finally, released her vise-like grip on his hand. She scowled darkly. "Why did you help me?" she hissed, "Are you working for them?"

Ben rubbed his tender hand. "Working for who?" he stammered, "I-I'm just a fisherman! I saw you lying on that spike ... you looked really messed up and - and I just wanted to help you!"

The woman pursed her lips once more and growled. Her goggles performed a scan of Ben and displayed that same simple message: "Threat Level: 0. Civilian". He was telling the truth. But still, she knew that anyone could be a target.

"Um ... so what happened to you anyway?" Ben asked, gently, "I have a feeling that being beaten and skewered on a spike wasn't part of the plan."

The woman shook her head. She recalled her battle with her enemy and made a noise. "I have to get out of here." she said, climbing to her feet.

Ben rose and held out two hands. "You ... you really shouldn't be moving after all of that," he advised, "It's not safe."

For a moment, the woman was silent, staring down at the food that he had placed out on the table for her. She tilted her head slightly and grasped the bottle of wine and food in two hands. She glanced over her shoulder at her savior.

"I have to leave," she said, gently, "They will probably collect my body once they realize that I am still as important to them dead as I would be alive."

"Who?" Ben asked, softly.

The woman was quiet for a long time. "If you get involved, they will no doubt kill you as well." she said, sadly, "The more that I spend time here with you, the greater the chance you will die." She turned. "I need a way out of the city. Can you offer any assistance at all?"

Ben was silent for the longest time. He sighed heavily and nodded. "I have a few tools and supplies that might help." he replied. A long pause. "Any idea where you might be going?"

The woman walked toward one of the open circle windows and shook her head. "Anywhere but here."

Ben nodded in understanding. "I understand."

O

The woman watched as Ben went to work cleaning out a small motorboat and placing things in that she might need. His kindness confused her, but she would not let her focus falter at this point. It would not be long before He realized his mistake and came back for her presumably dead body. So she had to be far away.

"Do you know where you're gonna go?" Ben asked, staring at her with sympathy.

The woman sighed heavily. "No." she replied, glancing down at the supplies. Her heart nearly sank. It seemed he had given her things he himself would need. Why any human being would do that, she wasn't sure. All her life, she had met the _bad ones_ of this generation. But just sometimes, she came across weaker ones. The good ones, according to her superiors. The ones that needed saving in her...little missions.

She climbed into the boat and dared a glance back at her helper. "Thank you."

_We are the new breed  
We are the future  
We are the new breed_  
_We are the future_

_We are the new breed_  
_We are the future_  
_We are the new breed_  
_We are the future_

_We are the new breed_  
_We are the future_  
_We are the new breed_  
_We are the future_

The woman had started up the boat and tore through the murky night water. She watched Ben as he grew smaller and smaller as she traveled further and further across the river. A shame. She hoped she would cross more like him.

_We are immune to life itself  
Cold rules of reality  
We have control of destiny  
We have control of what's to be_

_Born, bred, beaten_  
_Born, bred, beaten_  
_Born, bred, beaten_  
_Born, bred, beaten_

The woman continued up the river and watched the water churn gently. She blinked a bit. It had gotten quiet as she was moving down stream. Oddly enough, the silence was a bit unnerving for her. Her goggles scanned the forests, performing thermal, electronic, and night vision scans.

_You know what you are. He knows what you are. And he'll find you. _

The strangest voice filled her head and it was accompanied by a loud sonic blast clear through her skull. She cried out and clutched her head tightly, swaying back and forth in the boat. The woman knew that if she kept this up, she was sure to fall into the water and possibly drown. She had grown too familiar with. Pains in her head were common. Her superiors never fully explained them, but sometimes they came without warning.

The sonic sound was enough to make her slip into unconsciousness and she collapsed in the boat. Eyes closed, the peculiar voice continued whispering its horrid message over and over in her head. And the small boat continued to drift silently with her in it.

O

_Note_-Fear Factory's "New Breed (Spoetnik Mix)" was a fine song of choice! It's got a catchy beat to it if you listen.


	5. Friend

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Four: Friend**

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

Bright sunlight poured down upon the woman's face. She mumbled a bit and her eyes opened behind the goggles. They came online, scanning and whirring quietly. The small boat the woman had fallen unconscious in had struck the edge of a small beach. Water occasionally brushed up against it. The woman moaned slightly and sat up.

There were people close by, walking back and forth and talking excitedly about everything and nothing, things that were of no importance to her. The woman rose out of her boat and glanced back at her supplies. She could always come back later for them. Now was the time to scan the area and find a place of shelter.

She walked downtown, simply ignoring the crowds of people around her. She noticed that three figures were standing at the edge of a run down car dealership. Cocking her head, she watched and felt herself moving forward. Apparently, the younger of the three, a teenage boy was displeased with his father's choice of vehicle for him.

"Dad, let me ask you something; have you ever seen 40 year old virgin?" he snapped, "Well, that's what this is!" He gestured to the car. "And this," He gestures to another car. "This is 50 Year Old Virgin. Is that what you want for me?"

His dad rolled his eyes. "You know when I was your age, I would have been just happy with an engine and wheels."

Ronald Witwicky and Sam Witwicky. That what the name that had appeared on her scanners. Witwicky. Something about that name seemed so familiar to her. She blinked behind the goggles and then, noticed the salesman - she assumed to be this Bobby Bolivia as displayed on a sign in the front - arrive at a small Bug.

Suddenly, the car beside it sent out a sonic burst, one that shattered the entire windows of each car nearby. She ducked in surprise and needless to say, so did the others. Bobby Bolivia rose in shock and looked around at the damage. He held out four fingers uneasily.

"Four thousand!" he squeaked.

Sam and Ron smiled, pleased. While they went and got everything signed over, the woman made a move. She wanted to know what had caused the damages and advanced on the car itself. She scanned it carefully and bared her teeth. A Camaro. And one that she seemed to ... know.

"You're one of them." she growled, darkly.

Bobby and the other two turned and noticed her staring down at the car. "Hey! Hey, get away from their car!" Bobby snapped, moving over at her. "You ain't gonna try stealing this - - " He didn't get a chance to finish because the woman grabbed his wrist swiftly and forced the arm behind his back and slammed him down on the hood of the Camaro.

"Ow." Bobby groaned.

Sam glanced up at her, surprised. "Whoa, nice moves!" he said.

Ron stared at her curiously. "Yeah. Never seen you around here before. Who are you?"

Bobby grunted and struggled beneath the woman's grip. "Hey, mind tellin' your crazy girl to let me go?" he snapped, "She's breaking my damn arm!"

Across the alley to his "Mammy's" house, she was laughing hysterically and slapping her thighs.

Much later, Sam and Ron's curiosity had gotten the best of them and they wanted to know more about the woman who had stepped in.

"So, who are you, anyway?" Ron asked. The woman did not reply to the question and he frowned. "What? Don't you talk?"

"Dad ... " Sam began, reprimanding him. He glanced at her now. She was oddly tall for a woman and her white hair rather fascinated him. "So, do you go to school around here, by any chance or ... " He paused again. "What's your name?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't have a name."

Sam blinked a bit in surprise and Ron began to get uncomfortable. "Come on, Sam," he said, gently, "She's obviously nuts, or something." He did not want his son near a possible maniac. But Sam seemed defiant on that note.

"Come on, dad." he muttered. He looked up at the woman. "What do you mean, you don't? Everyone has a name. What about your parents?"

"No parents."

Sam was surprised. "What about a house? You live anywhere?"

The woman's memory flashed back to the Hoover Dam. The glass room she was forced to live in and hundreds of tests she was forced to go through. Not to mention medication.

"No home."

Obviously this disturbed the two.

"Any brothers or sisters?" Sam asked.

"No."

"How about a boyfriend?" Sam said, surprising himself when he asked that. But to his relief, it formed a smile on her lips.

"No."

Ron tugged Sam to come. "Come on, Sam," he said, in a soft whisper, "We have to go."

Sam winced slightly. "But dad, she doesn't have a home or anything." he insisted, as he was ushered into his Camaro.

"Yeah, and so do the homeless down by the pier." Ron said, uneasily, as he moved into his own car.

Sam sighed and watched the woman stand there calmly as he pulled away. A part of him was hoping he'd see her again. He could not explain it to himself so easily, but he wanted to know more about her. He was still into his crush, Mikaela, but this woman was different. Something he had to know.

And he'd find out after school tomorrow.

O

_Note_-And here is the new update for this fic that will get into plot roll shortly. I promise!


	6. Names

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Five: Names **

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

Sam did not enjoy school the next day. Even though he had done well with his presentation, he received a D- on one of his Math tests. His teacher, Mr. Williams just shook his head at the failure. He was a man who was quite old fashioned. He believed if you did not do what you should, you'd never make it in the real world.

"I gave you a D - because if I had given you an F, I'd have to see your face in Summer School." he snapped, at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. The other students had gone to lunch and the teacher called him up. Now, not only being late for lunch, he had to have this D- right after his dad bought him his car. With a sigh, he glanced outside and noticed the same peculiar woman he had met at the dealership standing in the school parking lot. She was staring at his car with an intent expression. She had no desire to steal it because he knew she would have done that already. And besides, a public place was not the best place to steal anything.

So what was she doing?

Sam frowned when she looked straight at him. He wasn't even listening to his teacher anymore until Mr. William began yelling at him now.

"Sam, are you listening to me?" he snapped.

Sam blinked out of his daze and looked down at his teacher. "Huh?"

Later on, Sam walked out to his car during lunch, finding the woman crouched there with a fascinated look on her face.

"Sam, this is a very nice car you have ... " she said, softly, "I like it."

Sam blinked a bit and smiled faintly. "Uh, yeah." he murmured, with a slight chuckle. "Uh, w - were you following me and ... " His eyes widened when he realized that she had used his name without having him say what it was. "and how'd you know my name?"

The woman realized her mistake and faltered somewhat. Before she would answer, though, Sam's friend, Miles was running toward him, breathless. The surfer - looking airhead looked at his friend, not acknowledging his company at first.

"Sam, lunch's almost over, man!" he said. "You gotta get back in before..." He trailed off and noticed her now, eyes widening. "Whoa ... "

The woman scanned Miles quickly, receiving digital images of his address, age, height, width, and everything. Threat level was 0: Civilian.

"Who's your lady, Sam?" Miles asked, grinning like a moron in heat.

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is someone I met at the car dealership a little while ago." he explained, "I don't really know her name, but ... she seems to know mine."

Miles grinned widely. "Dude, do you know _my name_?" he asked, in a mystified voice.

The woman sighed heavily. "It's Miles."

Miles giggled and blushed like an idiot. Sam turned to her with a frown. "Okay, how do you know that?" he demanded. "Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

And just then, one of the teachers shouted outside to the two boys. "Hey! You boys had better get in here or the door's gonna get locked!"

Yeah, that was the last thing Sam needed.

Miles and Sam both rushed off back into the school before the teacher could shut the doors. Sam just stared at the woman beyond the glass of the windows, not sure what to make of her. A part of him felt a little uneasy. Was she some kind of stalker? Was his dad probably right?

O

School was over quick for Sam.

And when he walked to his car with Miles, the woman was there, perching on the back of the car like a bird. She turned in his direction with a faint smile. This fascinated even her because there was something in the database of the goggles that spoke of Sam's ancestry. She had heard of the Witwicky family and somehow felt an odd ... connection with them. She had never once met his family and felt as if she knew them somehow.

"Um ... could you get down off of my car, please?" Sam said, a little perturbed. When she refused to budge, he sighed heavily. "Alright, fine, sit there if you want. I'm heading home." He looked at Miles, who was getting in the back seat the old fashioned way: Jumping in through the window. "Do you have to do that?"

"What?" Miles protested, shrugging innocently.

_Realized I can never win  
Sometimes feel like I have failed  
Inside where do I begin?  
My mind is laughing at me_

_Tell me, why am I to blame?  
Aren't we supposed to be the same?  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me_

As Sam pulled up toward his house, the woman had kept a perfect position on the back of his car by gripping the rear spoiler. She cocked her head, studying the house with vague interest. Sam and Miles were talking about Sam's love crush while they got out.

"Look, Sam, you're gonna have to just mellow out, bro, on this whole Mikaela thing, she always shines you, man." Miles said.

Sam sighed and shook his head, gesturing for the woman to hop down. "You don't understand; we have a history."

Miles shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you _had_ history: pre - freshman history." he pointed out, "Could've had her back then, man."

"She was only a kid, dude!" Sam protested, scowling at him.

Judy Witwicky was walking out of the house, wearing gardening attire and sighed. "Sam! I'm glad you came straight home because I need your help with the gardening!"

Sam stared at her in protest. "Mom, I came home to change but I'm going back out." he insisted, "I want to go to the party at the lake."

Judy seemed a little pleased that her stuck - at - home son was going out with friends. She smiled and nodded. "Well, okay. I guess I can get Ron to help me when he gets home." she said, "Just, come inside and ... " She trailed off, seeing the woman there. "Oh! Who's this with you?"

Sam chuckled painfully at that and gestured to the woman. "Uh, this is that chick I told you about at the dealership. She - "

"She pounded Bobby Bolivia, man!" Miles finished.

"She did not ... " Sam said, glaring at him.

Judy brightened and gave the woman the once-over. "I dunno, Sam." she said, furrowing her brow, "She seems too old for you. I mean ... "

Sam went red at the thought and shook his head rapidly. "No, mom!" he protested, "It's not like that at all! I just met her, she's been following me and-"

Judy smiled, feeling rather generous and giving the woman a gentle push. "Well, come inside!" she offered, "I'm making some snacks! You're welcome to have some if you'd like!"

The woman seemed a bit surprised by her generosity. She was sure she could trust these seemingly weak civilians. Maybe they could help her leave the town once she told them that she was in danger. It wasn't necessarily a lie.

Judy, Miles, and Sam watched in disbelief as the woman observed a small pile of sandwiches placed in front of her. She seemed to be scanning it and sniffing delicately like a cautious animal. Judy frowned, glancing down at a jar of mayo and sniffing it.

"Is it stale?" she asked.

"No, mom." Sam said, fascinated and irritated all at once, "She studies everything for some odd reason. I can't figure it out yet."

Judy chuckled and shrugged. "Uh, okay." she said, smiling. "I'll leave you guys to chat. I'm going out back to wait for Ron." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen. But not before reappearing and waving a stern finger. "I'm outside, so don't you try anything. She's too old for you!"

Sam rolled his eyes and Miles giggled under his breath.

"So ... you really don't have a name then, huh?" Sam finally asked, looking at the woman very carefully. "No name at all?"

"No."

"Any ... nickname?" Sam waved his hands thoughtfully, "I mean, what did people call you?"

The woman paused between a bite of her sandwich. If the two could see her eyes right at this second, they would see the hesitation in them. Her next words carried more of a weight than the two boys seemed to catch on to. "A lot of things."

Miles shrugged. "So ... uh, how about we give you a name?"

The woman looked at them both in surprise. "Really?" she said. "I am new to such a ritual, that would be nice." She was silent for the moment, somehow confused and delighted with the gesture. Maybe a name would help keep her identity much more safe. Maybe.

Miles grinned and elbowed Sam in the ribs. "I know! Let's call her Mikaela, so you don't feel so bad that she's not dating ya'!"

Sam glared at him. "No, dude." he snapped, "And I DON'T FEEL ... " He trailed off and sighed heavily a little miserable. " ... that bad." He looked at the woman. "I mean, we can't have you running around and not have a name." He paused thoughtfully and considered what he'd call her.

"How about Jade?" Miles suggested, "That was my sister's name."

The woman shook her head. She glanced down at a newspaper and studied a headline. 4 POINT EARTHQUAKE STIRS TERROR IN SCHOOL.

Terror ... Terr ... Terra.

Ahh yes. Terra. It was a small half of terror. It felt fitting. She liked the name. Many thought of her as terror, many thought of her as a shadow. Terra. It was perfect.

"Terra..."

Sam blinked the second she said that. "Terra?" he repeated. "You like that name, huh?" When she nodded, he chuckled and leaned back. "Terra ... that's good."

She was smiling, pleased. This was her first real association with humans on a more civilized level and she had to admit, it was good.

O

_Note_-Korn's "Did My Time". Wow, the wind is really howling outside today...


	7. Secrets

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Six: Secrets**

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

Terra was sound asleep in the garden shed, curled up beside several empty flower pots and tools. The sound of loud hollering outside awoke her and she sat up, gazing out through the small window to notice Sam and Ron walking up the length of the driveway. Ron was yelling at Sam about something and his car was nowhere to be seen.

Terra smiled faintly. She already knew what had happened.

Sam growled angrily. "Dad! I told you, it wasn't my fault!" he protested.

Ron just shook his head, displeased. "Sam, I'm not going to argue about it right now with you." Ron said, not as harsh as Terra would expect from a parent, "Just do your chores and we're even." He walked up the porch steps. "I'll deal with your mother later, alright?"

Sam heaved a groan of frustration and did not see Terra coming up the grass. When he turned, he gasped. "Terra, stay off my dad's grass!" he cried.

Terra glanced down at her boots, the ones mashing the grass and stared up at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because ... Because my dad likes it when you stay on the path that's why!" Sam insisted, gesturing to the stone path beside her.

Terra glanced over at the path, seeing no real point and she did not budge from her spot. Grass was always crushed on by people, so why did it matter if she crushed the grass here? Sam just shrugged his shoulder, giving up on the matter.

"Alright, fine, do whatever you want," he muttered. He paused for a moment and raised a brow. "Are you hungry?"

Terra smiled and nodded.

Much later, Terra and Sam both sat just outside on the porch and were eating sandwiches. Sam watched her carefully, especially the goggles covering her eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to go right ahead and ask right now," he said, "Why do you have to wear those goggles on your eyes all the time?"

Terra froze for a second. "I don't like the light very much." Well - that wasn't a total lie anyway. Because of certain circumstances, the light was too much on her eyes. She was never able to figure that out and neither did the doctors ...

"Oh." Sam murmured, silent for a moment, "Um, so can you really see things ... with them?"

Terra nodded her head. "The goggles were designed by my ... superiors." she explained, "I can simply scan anything I wish with them and I immediately learn about that particular subject's every detail. They also allow me to see at night, through walls ... " She took a bite. "From where I originate, the government planned on designing more of these types for the military."

Sam was amazed. "Whoa ... like a computer ... " he gasped, "Where did you come from, anyway?"

Terra began to feel a bit uncomfortable now. Perhaps it was best he did not know much about where she came from. If she was found by any members of the government, Sam would be involved and he would get dragged into her problems. And she did not want that.

"I can't tell you much more." she told him, "If I do ... you'd be involved in a National Crisis."

Sam was shocked. National Crisis? This was intense stuff! He began to get excited. "The way you see it, I already am for talking to you." he pointed out, "Tell me everything!"

Terra sighed heavily. "Alright."

_Meanwhile_

_Hoover Dam_

The masked soldier returned to base where he was met with the elder scientist at the large doors leading deeper underground. With a loud hydraulic hum, the entire entrance way began to sink down, an enormous elevator. Stepping out of the elevator once it stopped, they walked into a large state of the art, sterile clean research facility. The entire hall was well - staffed.

"So, were you successful?" the doctor asked.

"Subject had been terminated." the masked soldier told him, with a smile.

At this, several other doctors looked up and the room they stood in grew deathly quiet. The elder doctor looked horrified. "What?"

"No need for concern," the masked soldier told him. "I watched her breathe her last breath."

"ARE YOU SURE?" the elder doctor raged, horrified, "Because N.B.O. 7 does not go down so easily! Are you positive that no one may have seen the two of you?"

This sent a rather awkward fog dropping down upon them. The masked soldier growled deeply in frustration at this. He had been so locked up in his personal vendetta that he did not think of the situation correctly at the appropriate time.

"Don't you worry about a thing!"

The two turned and there stood; none other than Agent Reginald "Reggie" Simmons. He was a Sector Seven Field Agent and its head officer. He was smiling with a sense of cockiness to it. Of course, Reggie Simmons was always considered strange by his fellow operatives.

"Simmons ... " the masked soldier rumbled.

Simmons just smiled. "N.B.O. 7 could not have gotten far. My agents and I will track her down." He held up a peculiar device that resembled a remote control. "We both know how she was born, so this little baby will help us find her..."

The masked soldier chuckled softly. "I'll join you."

O

Terra and Sam both continued talking about her life and what had happened between then and now before she had met them.

"I am a member of a secret military force usually sent in when the mission cannot be completed by normal human beings." she continued, "I go in and destroy enemies of the U.S.A and leave no evidence that they ever existed. That was my job."

Sam's eyes were wide and he looked completely taken aback by the story she told.

"Whoa, you mean ... you killed people?"

"Yes."

Sam was quiet for a while. "Can you show me some moves?"

Terra frowned at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Because ... " Sam trailed off, a little reluctant to tell her his problem. "I wanna be able to impress this girl - you know the one we were talking about - Mikaela. And if that asshole Trent tries anything, I wanna be able to not look like a loser."

Terra seemed like she would not budge from her decision. Finally, she sighed and stood up. "Alright. Come on, stand up." she said, gesturing for him to rise. "I will show you what you need to know to help combat those kind of individuals."

Sam smiled and got up, facing a few feet from her.

"Make a strong stance." Terra instructed, standing in a defensive position. She gestured to his ankle. "Back that leg up a little more." Sam did as she said and Terra smiled. "Alright, are you familiar with the term 'sweeping'?" He nodded and she nodded as well. "Okay, now I want you to sweep me."

Sam frowned and barely brushed her ankle with his. "Well, what do you mean, like that?"

Terra resisted a laugh. "Come on. I will not fall with such a weak kick."

Sam did it a little harder and Terra quickly caught his ankle with hers, twisting and flipping him through the air. Sam cried out and landed hard onto his back. He groaned and blinked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ouch ... "

Terra smiled. "Alright, now the problem is, anyone can intercept you, so you have to be sure to have a counter for the counter attack."

Sam winced as she helped him stand. "I don't think he's that smart."

Terra held up a finger. "You should never make a point to underestimate an opponent, Sam." she told him, Opponents can use any measure to win and beat you. And if this 'Trent' is half the bully you claim he is, then he may fight dirty."

Sam nodded, understanding. "Okay."

"Now, try a little higher and at the end twist your hip. Keep your hand up. Put more force into it."

Sam blinked a bit and swung his leg into hers. This time, he used enough force to send her falling flat onto her back. He gasped and bent down quickly, offering a hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, anxiously, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man."

Terra was smiling. "That's good. That's a strong move." she told him, "See, you'd be surprised. Most opponents tend to focus on their fists rather than the legs. So, if he throws a punch like this," She pretended to throw out her fist and Sam twisted his body aside, "Good! You turn his own weight against him. Like this." She coaxed Sam's arm to grab hers and press his other elbow into the spot below her stomach. "Hard enough and you can send him onto his back. Sometimes speed is a better weapon than strength."

Sam beamed. "Wow! Thanks a lot!"

Terra chuckled and nodded. She began to feel a connection with this ... normal human boy. She was beginning to think that maybe she could protect him. Protect him from the possible forces that would soon realize where she was.

O

_Note_-I promise, there will be robots in the next chapter! Barricade, even!


	8. Barricade

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Seven: Barricade**

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

The next morning, Sam was getting breakfast and his Chihuahua, Mojo, barked angrily outside the window. Sam growled and covered his ear with one hand.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo, it's too early, alright?" he snapped, gathering a carton of milk. He could hear the sound of an engine revving outside and gasped, dropping his milk onto the floor and gathering his dog up. He quickly dialed Miles on the phone and spoke in a hushed, frightened voice.

"Miles, m - my car ... !" he cried, desperately.

Outside, Terra sensed the return of the vehicle and she gasped softly. It wasn't Sam's car she concerned herself with. It was...another. Her internal alarms were going off like mad and she rushed out of the shed, only to notice Sam taking off on a pink bicycle. The yellow car was giving chase, seemingly on its own.

_Hate something, sometime, someway,  
Something kicked on the floor for me.  
Something, inside.  
Ill never ever follow.  
So give ... me ... some ... thing... that ... is ... for ... real.  
Ill never ever follow.  
Get your boogie on. (x2)_

Terra gasped and took off after both. She ran fast down the street, trying to keep a close eye on Sam, but traffic cut in front of her and she cursed lowly before jumping up and running up onto the hood's of each car, not letting it slow her down one bit.

_Hate something, somewhere, each day,  
Dealing without forgiveness.  
Why? this shit inside.  
Now everyone will follow.  
So give ... me ... noth ... ing ... just ... feel.  
And now this shit will follow._

She had to stop Sam from meeting up with ... the other being that she sensed. She ran swiftly, arms moving furiously at her sides.

_God begs me, the more I see the light he wants to see.  
God told me, Ive already got the life, oh I say ...  
God begs me - hell never see the life, he wants to see.  
God told me, Ive already got the life, oh I say ..._

The sound of a high - pitched shriek filled the air and that spurred Terra on much more quick. She rushed underneath a highway bridge that led her to ...

There he was. The _other _one. This one was a robot sporting police markings and tossing Sam onto the hood of a car. Barricade. Due to her goggles, she was allowed to scan him and learn the details of every single weapon system he possessed. She head him shout the words that she had feared would happen.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?"

Sam trembled in terror beneath Barricade's powerful stare. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried, desperately.

"_ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?_"

Sam stared at Barricade in shock and terror. "Yeah ... "

"Where is the eBay item 21153?" Barricade demanded, furiously, "WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?"

Sam quickly tucked and rolled as Barricade slammed his massive fist into the car that he had previously sat down upon. He quickly raced off of the car, just as Barricade snarled and flipped it out of the way. He quickly pursued the boy.

Terra had to act fast. She grasped a broken chair and with a sharp grunt, snapped the metal pipes clean off and chucked them right at Barricade's head.

Barricade spun around and snarled, optics flaring. But the second his optics landed on Terra, his jaw relaxed with shock. He scanned the small figure standing there and something...He sensed something rather odd about her. And familiar.

While Barricade was distracted for the moment, Sam's car came streaking down the street and spinning around, slamming into Barricade's legs and sending the mech toppling to the ground with a startled cry. Terra flinched in surprise and Sam gathered Mikaela into the car. Terra quickly rushed into the car with them before Barricade could recover.

And they rode off quickly. Barricade snarled and recovered, quickly climbing to his feet and transforming into his Police Cruiser form and giving chase.

Terra, Sam, and Mikaela were driven mercilessly down the dirt road. The Saleen S281 was in hot pursuit, sirens blaring loudly. Mikaela cried out and hung out of the window. Terra was the only one who remained calm throughout the chaos.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" she cried, terrified.

Sam tried to reassure her, despite his own personal fears. "No we're not! Trust me, he's a kick ass driver!" he shouted. But he immediately changed his mind and noticed that his car was heading right for a wall. "Oh my God, no! We're gonna die!"

His car smashed through the wall and Barricade followed, tires squealing.

Terra watched Barricade, calm despite the screams from the others. She seemed intent and focused on this... robotic being pursuing them. She cocked her head slightly. Suddenly, she was broken out of her trance as the car spun around wildly and dumped them right out of the open door. They met cold concrete and looked up with gasps.

Just then, Sam's car began to change, much like Barricade had done. The armor around the hood slid back to reveal a head and blue optic lenses. The wheels folded sideways to reveal arms and legs posed in a defensive position.

Terra, Sam, and Mikaela watched in shock, gazing up at the yellow mech. Terra's scanners had told her before who this mech was. In fact, she had known all along who he was.

Bumblebee.

Barricade rushed for the yellow mech and transformed, diving for him with a roar. While both mechs fought wildly around them, the trio quickly attempted to duck aside and out of range. Terra watched a silvery shape come rushing for them. She immediately knew this little creature was dubbed as "Frenzy". He chattered wildly and pursued the humans through the power plant.

Terra gave Sam and Mikaela a slight push, ducking them into a shed. "Both of you, stay here." she ordered, "I can handle him!"

"B - But Terra, wait - " Sam began, just before she slammed the door.

Terra turned around, just as Frenzy dove at her with a shriek, leaping onto her back like a vicious spider. She grunted sharply and wrestled with the small creature. His claws ripped into her jacket, tearing skin and cloth. She grasped Frenzy's head and tossed him through the air.

The tiny creature yelped and was sent hurtling into the pipes and out of sight. But not for Terra. She looked up for a moment, and then backed up slowly.

Her goggles switched from normal vision, to thermal vision, which highlighted the basic heat signatures all around her. Her X-Ray scan, which showed Sam and Mikaela's bone structure, and the inside of the metal all around her. And then, her tech vision, which contrasted energy sources.

Suddenly, the attack came as Frenzy - depicted as a bright red thing in her tech vision-came diving for her from the pipe lines.

Terra gasped loudly and raised her foot in defense, smashing it into Frenzy's chest. It sent the tiny mech flying through the air with a sharp squeal of surprise. His head smashed into a pipe and snapped clear off of his body. Terra sighed heavily and walked up to a moaning Frenzy.

"It's safe, you two!" she called, to the two in the shed.

The shed door squeaked open as Mikaela and Sam walked out. They approached the still-writhing Frenzy and Sam got courageous. He scowled and drew his leg back.

"See?" he sneered, "Not so tough without a head, are you?"

And with that, he kicked the tiny creature's head, sending it flying.

Much later, the three walked up cautiously toward the battle scene and noticed Bumblebee approaching them. He stared down at them silently for a moment, watching Terra with intent blue optics. He did not speak and Sam raised a cautious finger.

"So, I guess you're not going to hurt us?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head.

"How do you know that, Sam?" Mikaela whispered, fiercely. "Those two just had a giant droid death match!"

Sam didn't answer her and tilted his head up to the giant mech. For some reason, he did not feel unsafe with this particular robot. "Do you talk?"

Bumblebee spoke snippets of messages through his radio. "_'XM Satellite One' ... 'Digital Cable brings you' ... 'Columbia Broadcasting System' ..._ "

Sam pointed at him and looked a little surprised. "So, you ... so you talk through the radio?"

Bumblebee clapped his hands. "_'Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful'._"

"So what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee gestured to the sky and the three looked up. "_'Message from Starfleet, Captain' ... 'Throughout the inanimate vastness of space' ... 'And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah'!_"

Mikaela tilted her head. "Visitors from heaven ... so you're, like, an alien?"

Bumblebee nodded, pointing a finger at her before he transformed back to his vehicle mode. His door opened for them. "_'Any more questions you want to ask'?_"

Terra winced and stared down at her torn arm. Mikaela went to her aid and ushered her into Bumblebee. "Let's get you into the car and I'll take a look at that."

Sam climbed in with her and they rode off, but not before gathering Mikaela's things that had been scattered all over the ground, including her cellphone.

O

_Note_-Here's Korn's "Got the Life". And in my next chap, they meet the Autobots ... and Terra has a little...eh...trouble...


	9. Autobots

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Eight: Autobots **

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

Terra watched Sam and Mikaela. She watched how they interacted together and for a brief moment, she felt a twinge of pain. Pain because she could not know and feel what they felt without consequences. But the mission. She had to think of their mission. No matter what.

Mikaela was taking out a small cloth from her purse and she carefully wrapped it tight around the wicked cut on Terra's arm. She tied it tight and watched Terra's emotionless face. She was gazing outside, saying nothing for a while.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

Terra did not answer for a while. But when she looked over at them, a faint smile touched the edges of her lips. She seemed pleased in that smile, but her voice carried a hint of sadness in it.

"Your bond is what makes you stronger," she told them, "Take care of one another. Don't let anyone tell you interfere or tell you otherwise."

Bumblebee was quiet, as much as he could be, save for the soft and gentle patting of his engine as they traveled to a specific destination. They pulled into an alleyway to avoid detection and the three slowly climbed out at the sight of several vehicles coming their way. A GMC Topkick pickup truck, a Hummer H2 Rescue Vehicle, a Pontiac Solstice Hardtop, and finally, a large red and blue semi truck. They all circled Bumblebee and proceeded to transform, just like he had.

Terra, Sam, and Mikaela watched in awe as the vehicles became several towering robots, clicking and whirring in their peculiar mechanical language. The blue and red mech dropped to one knee and loomed in closer to the humans. He squinted close, nostril flaps fluttering slightly.

"Uh ... hi." Mikaela said, waving slightly. She seemed about as stunned as a spooked horse.

The robot seemed gentle in his approach, a sure sign he would not harm them. After all, Bumblebee would not take them to any enemy after he'd saved them from Barricade.

"My name is Optimus Prime." the blue and red mech greeted. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The Hummer H2 robot smiled and shrugged. "But you can call us 'Autobots', for short," he replied, in a deeply aged voice.

Terra tilted her head at the GMC Topkick robot. A faint smile touched her lips. Something about him ... roguish, rough and yet something else ... Something she could not explain. She found herself wanting to know who he was and with no real understanding as to why.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Optimus answered for him. "That is my Weapon Specialist ... Ironhide." he told the humans. He gestured to each robot, introducing them all. "Our Medical Officer, Ratchet ... my First Lieutenant, Jazz ... and you already know your guardian, Bumblebee ... "

Ratchet observed Terra with fascination. "Amazing ... " he gasped, circling her slowly.

Terra frowned at him, following suit. "What?" she asked.

"You ... you have a ... a very peculiar scent about you," Ratchet murmured, "Something ... familiar and yet ... " He trailed off, a little embarrassed by his advances. "Forgive me, human. I ... If I may, I'd like to perform a few scans of you. There's just ... something about you that I ... "

Terra did not like being put on the spot like this. The whole "scanning" idea sounded too much like her old life back at the Hoover Dam. She backed up a few paces with a careful sound in her throat. "Why?" she asked, suspiciously.

Ratchet furrowed his brow, sensing an increase in her brainwaves. He knew she was getting frustrated and even a little frightened. "Um ... I mean no ill will, I was just-" Sam stepped in and made a cutthroat gesture, indicating that Ratchet should keep quiet about it. Ratchet did not understand the move and stared, confused. "Um, I'm afraid I don't ... I - I'm not familiar ... "

Sam sighed heavily and looked at Terra. "I think you should tell them, Terra." he told her.

"Tell us what?" Mikaela asked, sensing a problem.

Terra shifted uncomfortably, but Optimus interrupted before anything could be said. "There is no time for this." he told them, gently. He looked down at Sam. "Sam, our research indicated you are in possession of something we need in our mission."

Sam frowned up at him. "Like what?"

While Optimus explained the situation, Ironhide slowly crouched down to Terra's level. "Hey, there," he said, "What's your story, anyway?" When she glanced at him, he smiled in a strange, yet kind manner. "I mean, you seemed somewhat jumpy when you were told to tell your life story, I mean. If we're in this together now, maybe there is something that I can do something to help you out."

Terra met the blue optics and felt a little glad he could not see her eyes. Another reason she liked wearing the goggles so much was because no one could see her ... eyes.

"Don't worry about it." she said, rather curtly.

O

Terra rode with Ironhide while they slowly drove through the darkened streets back toward Sam's house. She was quiet in the passenger's seat and Ironhide pressed her a little. He wasn't sure why it even mattered to him. The Allspark was what mattered, not the personal life of the organics here. And yet, it was her. Something about her ... Damn! If only he knew what it was!

"Hey, look; Terra is it?" he began, "It's just the two of us here. I don't gossip like the rest of the idiots out there. Maybe if you tell me what had happened to you, maybe there's something I can do to help."

Terra inhaled sharply and looked out through the window to the passing streets. "It's not something that I enjoy talking about to others ... " she grumbled. When he did not respond to that, she glanced down at his dashboard. "I knew of your existence, long before you ever came here to us."

"Did you?" Ironhide forced himself to contain his disbelief.

"Yes. I was born and raised in military secrecy, and kept hidden from the rest of the world like a little rat." Terra continued. "I have seen ... " She hesitated. "A lot of death in this world because most of the time, I am the one who caused it."

Ironhide was silent for the moment. "But why?"

"I wasn't given a choice in the matter." Terra told him, calmly, "I was forced to be this ... this _thing_. And no one ever once asked me." She leaned back and took a soft inhalation. "I was punished if I didn't comply with their hedonistic demands. There is a device ... Bolts of electricity that would kill a normal human being would be shot into me through an electrical prod."

"So you're not a normal human?" Ironhide asked, softly.

"No."

Ironhide was quiet again. "And these humans ... they did terrible things to you, didn't they?"

His sympathetic tone made Terra's throat tighten. But she did not respond.

"Terra, why didn't you say anything to Optimus?" Ironhide asked his voice haunted, "He can help you. We can get rid of those humans who hurt you! They will - "

"No, Ironhide." Terra sad, quietly. "Our mission is more important than my feelings. It always is."

Ironhide remained silent, troubled even more. A creature like this ... Terra ... was something special in a small sense. And yet, even amid her "uniqueness", there was something else about her that sent chills through his circuits. Something ... darker. But he had no time to consider it once they arrived in the back alley that led to Sam's house.

Mikaela, Sam, and Terra climbed out of their rides and Sam quickly rushed toward the house.

"Stay here and watch them while I get the glasses!" Sam whispered fiercely.

Terra stood there, silently. And then, as her glasses scanned the area, she gasped with horror and darted after Sam.

"Sam, wait!" she shouted.

And at that precise moment, something shot through the air and Terra went down.

O

_Note_-No, this isn't me being lazy, this is me being secretive until they arrive at the Hoover Dam. That's when you'll know of Terra's full history. Hehehe.


	10. Liberated

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Nine: Liberated**

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

Terra barely registered the pain for a few seconds before it really hit her. A pinching pain that shot clean up her shoulder to her head. Shuddering, Terra looked over her shoulder and noticed something protruding from it. A jagged tube filled with odd liquid.

Terra winced in pain and staggered to her feet. She knew what was in the fluid. A serum powerful enough to sedate her.

"My, my, my, so you _are_ alive after all ... "

Terra gasped and noticed He was there. He was crouched over top the garden shed, holding a peculiar cross bow in his hands. The masked soldier who never gave up.

"Terra!" Sam shouted, rushing over to help.

"Stay back, Sam!" Terra shrieked, struggling to yank the fluid tube out.

Sam backed up a few paces as the masked soldier's gaze landed on him. "What's the rush?" he hissed, slipping a hand onto his belt and taking out a hand pistol. "We've been expecting you." He spoke into a small radio on his jacket. "Perimeter secure. All routes locked down."

Terra watched as Sam was snatched roughly by two Sector Seven agents. Mikaela just the same. Damn! Where were those Autobots?

"Retrieve N.B.O. 7!" a familiar voice called. The voice of Simmons. "Get her on full lock down! Make sure she does not escape us this time!"

Terra struggled to keep her balance as several doctors circled her. She could hear Sam's parents out front, yelling angrily and Mojo barking wildly. She could hear everything. The sounds of guns clicking, the sounds of Sam crying and screaming for them to stop.

Then, she could hear the sounds of guns that went off, shooting wires that ensnared Terra's arms and legs. She struggled with them, but felt no strength anymore because of what _he_ had shot her with.

"No!" Sam shouted, "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Ironhide watched the scene with frustration. "Optimus, we have to do something!" he insisted, under his breath. "She needs us!"

"No, Ironhide." Optimus said, gently, "We cannot do a thing without harming the humans around our friends. We will save them."

"But - " Ironhide protested, desperately. "We can't just - "

"Be still." Optimus ordered.

Ironhide growled angrily under his breath. He had to save Terra and the others. But ...

Terra struggled for all her pride and tried to get up, but she recognized these wires all too well.

All too well.

Hundreds of bolts of electricity shot into her before she could even register the attack. A horrid scream of agony escaped her, filling the air with its song of pain. And with that, she was down. Sam and Mikaela watched in horror as the doctors circling her gathered her up and carried her away.

"Take her to the Sector Seven facility." Simmons ordered. "I want her quarantined. Close observation."

"You can't do this!" Sam shouted, "You can't - " He cried out, eyes wide as a fist in his abdomen shut him up by the masked soldier.

"We can, and we will." the masked soldier hissed. "And you get to come along for the ride, Sam Witwicky."

O

Terra sat in the back of the truck, her entire body bound by wire. Suddenly, she began to panic, struggling with all her honor.

She was not wearing her goggles.

The fear and the nakedness she felt spurred her to free herself. But the serum running through her veins prevented any form of escape. Sam and Mikaela looked in her direction. Only a dim light shone down at her through jagged bars in the ceiling of the truck.

"Don't worry, Terra, we'll get out of here," Sam told her.

Mikaela frowned and squinted at Terra. She noticed the slight panting and her head hidden behind her. "Terra?" She rose and slowly walked over to her. "Terra. What's wrong?"

"My ... my goggles ... they ... th - they took my goggles ... " Terra panted, more afraid now than she had ever been in her entire life. Before, Terra had never known no fear, save for this. Save for allowing people to see her for what she was.

Mikaela knelt down in front of her and spoke in an assuring voice. "Terra. Show me your eyes."

Terra kept her head hidden, anticipating the pain.

"_Show me_, Terra." Mikaela said, gently.

Terra shuddered and slowly turned her head toward Mikaela. She leaned forward in the light, slowly opening her eyes, startling the two before her.

She had no human irises, rather huge violet - pool pupils. And from deep within, she had a beautiful jewel - like eye shine to them. Her eyes were very beautiful, save for peculiar, jagged scars beneath them. They sort of resembled horrible tears.

"I-I don't get it, Terra ... " Mikaela said, surprised, "Your eyes are beautiful. Why do you hide 'em?"

Terra could see Sam and Mikaela differently than a normal human. Murky, billowing clouds surrounding everything. Sam and Mikaela were two wild human shapes in her gaze. She could _feel _their life in a way that no normal human could despite her mild blindness.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, "They're kinda cool."

Terra simply turned away from them. "No. They did something to me, Mikaela. Something horrible. I barely feel human anymore."

Mikaela reached out to offer comfort. "It's how you make yourself out to be, Terra." she assured her, "They don't tell you who you are, you do."

Terra glowered at her and spoke severely now in a tone of voice that was frightening. "What do you know of it?" she spat, "Nothing!"

Mikaela backed up and faltered somewhat.

Terra stared at her harshly for several moments before sighing heavily and speaking in an even voice this time, returning to her calm, composed self again. "Forgive me, Mikaela. I have never experienced such kindness. You are the first. I express myself ... confused and flustered. I was born and raised to be a monster."

"No, you're not." Sam insisted, "You let them make you like this."

Terra bared her teeth at him, but leaned her head against the wall. She said no more in the journey to the Hoover Dam.

Meanwhile, Barricade was parked overhead on the jagged inclines. He was listening in on the humans' conversations and relaying them back to Starscream. Frenzy was not with him at the moment due to his ... infiltration mission.

"Lord Starscream ... I think she could be useful." Barricade told his leader in the link. "She is ... after all so much like-"

"_I will see that when we rendezvous shortly,_" Starscream interrupted, "_We do not make a move until we uncover more and reach the Allspark before those Autobots do._"

Barricade was silent, not daring to offer any more input. "Yes, Lord Starscream."

O

Terra shut her eyes as light poured into the truck once the doors were opened. They were forcefully dragged out of the truck and onto their feet. Terra found it hard to move as they tugged all of her wires off and forced her to her feet.

The masked soldier faced her with a grin. "The two of you showed such promise, you and your ... donor, so to speak," he told her, "But you ... we had to see you in action. And most impressive you've been. Heightened speed, strength, agility, the same killer instincts. Parallel strands of research."

Terra blinked, exhausted. "N - No ... "

The masked soldier chuckled under his breath. "Well, maybe a nice little trip to the ... _room_ might change your mind."

Terra shuddered. She had often connected that word with pain.

Sam and Mikalea were dragged with Terra and they listened to her breathing quicken as they dragged her down the halls. She lifted her head as they entered a large chamber and came face to face with the sight of the Allspark itself.

It was a massive cube - like structure covered with alien markings and letters.

Terra noticed the small chamber where she had been placed many times. Exposed beyond belief to the radiation. And it hurt her horribly, but never once made her physically sick. Her eyes went wide and she struggled even further.

"No!" she shouted, desperately, "No!"

Sam and Mikaela could see her from above in a watchtower. Their eyes were filled with worry. Sam looked desperately at Simmons and the others.

"Stop them!" he insisted, "She's scared!"

Simmons smiled calmly. "I can assure you, this won't kill her." he said, "She's gonna be fine."

But hurt. He said nothing about hurt.

Terra struggled madly for several moments. She had so many memories of that room. A child. She was only a child and they exposed her to ... that thing. She could see herself as a little girl, crying and beating on the glass as they did what they planned to do next.

Finally, something snapped inside the woman and - -

One of the doctors holding her was sent through the air.

Simmons gasped, eyes widening. Everyone in the watchtower looked horrified.

Terra went on a blood thirsty rampage, snarling. Her eyes were shining marbles of madness in them as she tore the doctors apart without mercy. They screamed and struggled to find a way to defend themselves, but Terra surpassed them in every way. She drove her fist clear through another doctor, shattering his rips and spine with ease. A soldier rushed at her and she shoved her elbow in his face, snapping the bones there and killing him instantly.

"We gotta stop her!" Banachek shouted, desperately. "Those aliens are gonna be here any second and - -"

Sam looked at Simmons. "Let me talk to her!" he insisted.

"Are you nuts, kid?" Simmons snapped, glaring at him. "She'll frigging kill you!"

"I'll take my chances!" Sam insisted, rushing off before anyone could argue. Mikaela gave them a look before following Sam out the door.

Below, Terra had caused a horrible massacre below within the chambers. The bodies of the doctors had been strewn about like refuse. Terra glowered down at a soldier, arm missing from her onslaught and helplessly whimpering.

"No, s - stay back!" he cried. "Stay ba - ACK!"

Terra's boot pressed into his throat, silencing him. She grinned wickedly down at him, face, jacket, and hands speckled with blood. She began to push onto his throat even more and the poor soldier thrashed wildly, gagging and spitting. Finally, Terra swiftly jerked her foot aside, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. She grinned down at her blood stained hands and turned to a whimpering scientist in the corner. She clenched her fist tightly, enough to crack her knuckles.

Sam and Mikaela rushed out into the chambers before Terra could charge at the man.

"Terra!" Mikaela shouted. She rushed toward the woman and threw her arms around her. "Stop it! Enough! Don't kill anymore!"

Terra's grinning face suddenly melted away as realization hit her. She blinked once and a horrified look crossed her face. She glanced down, hand shaking. She studied the blood in her hands, lips slightly parting, followed by a slight widening of her eyes.

"N.B.O. 7!"

The all turned and there stood the masked soldier. He drew out an electrical prod, rearing for a fight. "It's not over."

O

_Note_-Ahh, the violence...


	11. Threaten

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Ten: Threaten**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

The masked soldier clenched his fist tightly, ready to do battle with this bloody menace standing before him. The menace known as Terra. And personally, he had suffered such a terrible humiliation because of her. Because of N.B.O.7.

"Leave them out of this," Terra told him, "They have nothing to do with your petty revenge."

The masked soldier laughed deeply, a cruel sound meant only in malice. "Revenge?" he hissed, "Revenge is not something I crave from you, N.B.O.7." His next words were chilling and icy. "I want you to scream. I want you to beg me to finish you."

Terra glanced at her friends in sadness. "I'm sorry." she said, calmly.

The others watched above, doing nothing to stop the fight. "Should we stop them or something?" Maggie asked.

"No." Banchek replied, calmly, "After all, they're a lot like brother and sister. Maybe it's time we see who's stronger."

"Are you kidding?" Maggie cried, in disbelief. "There's a war going on and you want to - - "

"Shhh!" Simmons snapped, holding up a hand. "Keep it down, missy!"

Maggie scowled at him indignantly.

The masked soldier and Terra stood in fighting positions, fists raised. Terra's bright, violet eyes were filled with violence. She clenched her fist tightly and the masked soldier charged for her, shouting out. He threw his fist out, only to have Terra dodge it and swing her left leg up to strike his head. Only he was just as fast, catching the leg and twisting hard, sending her flipping through the air. Sam and Mikaela ducked out of the way as Terra fell right on top of a counter top, shattering tubes and beakers.

The masked soldier leaped directly at her, and she raised both feet, kicking him hard in the stomach. The masked soldier uttered a low grunt and flew through the air, catching a tube attached to the Allspark and swinging himself out with the grace of a chimp. Terra raced up the stairway to continue her battle. The entire stairway on the Allspark shook from the force of their combat, causing many scientist and researchers to quickly bail out amid the chaos.

The masked soldier chuckled softly, tilting his head. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he hissed, cruelly.

Terra bared her teeth. "All I remember is how much I hated you!" she spat.

The masked soldier laughed, shaking his head. "What _I_ remember is that you couldn't defeat me ... at least, not all alone." he sneered, "I was always the better fighter than you." His next words held only mockery. "Amazing, isn't it? After all those people you butchered, all those powerful foes you killed, you could not beat me in single combat."

Terra tightened her lips in fury.

She was tossed down the steps, but turned the tumble into a series of somersaults and found a footing; the masked soldier charged at her and delivered a kick that forced the wind out of Terra's lungs. She gasped and quickly regained her equilibrium. She punched out, but he dodged and her wrist was seized, arm bent viciously up behind her back. Bones ground against one another as the masked soldier applied leverage in just the right spot, after which Terra was flung over the rail.

"Terra!" Sam cried.

Terra glanced down at him, tightened her fist and glowered up at the masked soldier. As he lunged at her, she dove at just the moment he attacked, she swung her fist up, striking him in the face with enough force to tear the mask off of his head. It sailed through the air and landed below.

Terra blinked a bit in surprise, but climbed up onto the stairway and noticed his back to her. Finally, he turned and faced her. Half of his face resembled a fleshy skull, cracked and stained an ulcerous gray as if it had been buried for years. Its empty right eye socket glares meaninglessly at nothing, while a fleck of red fire shines in the left; the eye on that side was a dummy contact lens due to the loss of that eye. Below the missing nose, the exposed teeth were set in a grimace of unchanging, unadulterated fury.

Terra formed a faint smile on her face.

"It would appear as though you've kept those burns after all." she hissed, softly.

A memory flashed through Terra's mind, a fragmented one that played like a broken television set.

_Terra was a little girl, only 9 years old, playing in the laboratory. The masked soldier was walking into the room, wearing no mask, but sporting a very handsome face. His eyes were similar to hers and his hair was clean cut and brown. _

_"N.B.O. 7, time to go back to your room." he snapped. _

_Even in youth, she was hated by him. Because she was perfection and he was a ... flaw. He was useless as long as she served her purpose, a simple drone, nothing more. Terra blinked up at him. _

_"No, I want to play some more." she argued. _

_"N. B.O. 7, I am ordering you to - " He grabbed her wrist and she struggled madly. _

_She kicked at the bigger man angrily, shrieking. Finally, she grabbed a jar of Sulfuric Acid and tossed it at him, shattering the glass and spilling the acid in his face. The soldier shrieked in agony, releasing her and covering his face with both hands. _

_Terra watched him in rapt attention as his skin and muscle began to burn away from his face, smoke filtering from his flesh. He screamed and writhed in pain and Terra could hear the sounds of medical officers coming her way. _

_They poured into the room and tended to the soldier, speaking quickly and heavily. The elder doctor bent to Terra's level and spoke severely. _

_"Did you do this?" he asked. _

_Terra looked at him and nodded. "He hurt me." she said, calmly. _

Terra snapped back to reality and chuckled. "You never forgave me for that." she murmured, "Even before, you were always so full of hatred toward me. And because I was ... 'special' and you were ... a mere test tube plaything."

The masked soldier snarled at her, baring his teeth. His eyes trembled in fury and he dove with a terrifying scream of pain and anger. Terra quickly turned the move against him, spinning around and snatching the electric rod from his belt. Just as he turned to defend himself, the rod was shoved into his mouth and completely out through his head.

Everyone flinched at the sight, looking away. Banachek cringed slightly, blinking and barely reacting. Terra merely twisted the rod a bit in the masked soldier's mouth, staring at him with hatred. She watched as he convulsed for a moment, and then went still.

"Yes ... N.B.O. 6 ... " she whispered.

Terra heaved a deep sigh and removed her grip from the rod. She looked down at her two friends and said nothing.

O

The Hoover Dam began to shake madly. Outside, Starscream stood, crouched over the bridge. He was a massive, rippling powerhouse, armed to the rim with weaponry to surpass all human artillery. He smiled in smug satisfaction. After hearing Frenzy's discovery, he could claim the Allspark for himself and not concern himself with that fool Megatron's meddling any further. For surely he was dead and surely no one would get in his way now.

Until Frenzy sent him another message.

"_Nnnnn - uhhhh ... Megatron! Megatron ... is here!_" Frenzy sent, through the COM - link. "_Stupid ... insects have him ... frozen!_"

Starscream cut off the link, optics wide in shock. "Impossible!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee stood beneath the Allspark, fascinated with it. He, the first Autobot to ever lay his optics on something so powerful ...

Terra cocked her head, studying the dead body of her former rival. She snorted and noticed her goggles around his belt.

"Hm. I figured that you took them." And she snatched them from his belt and fitted them onto her face. She looked up and gasped softly as the Allspark seemed to transform before her eyes. It fitted smaller and smaller, folding into a tiny version of itself that could be held in human hands.

"Okay, we gotta go, now!" Sam insisted.

"He's right." Lennox replied, "We're as soon as dead with Megatron in the other hanger."

Terra blinked at the name and her voice pricked up with interest. "Megatron?"

No one took heed to the change in her voice. They were too concerned with what to do with the Allspark and how to get out of there.

Sam studied the small Allspark in his hands. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Frenzy stood over the bodies of two dead human guards and chattered nastily. Now, back to business. He turned to a computer system and cracked his fingers. He typed a few keys on the human console system and chuckled.

He was thawing out Megatron and decreasing the pressure in the cryo systems.

Inside the hangar, the ice covering the massive, frozen mech began to chip away and melt down. All around him, scientists were frantically attempting to take control of the situation. Horrified shouting echoed all around the hanger.

When the ice was weak enough, Megatron's flaring red optics flickered to life and he shook himself free from his icy restraints. A bellowing roar escaped the Decepticon leader.

"I ... am ... Megatron!"

O

Terra had wandered out of the Hoover Dam, goggles scanning the entire terrain. But for some odd reason, the goggles began to fill with static. She shook her head rapidly and tapped her goggles with one finger.

A loud roaring sound filled the air and Terra looked up, spotting the alien, silver jet of Megatron passing over her. He transformed with ease and landed on two feet. His subordinate, Starscream landed just overhead of him.

Terra watched Megatron with amazement. The massive, towering frame of the Decepticon lord himself stood, armor glinting in the sunlight.

Megatron hissed at his subordinate, but sensed Terra there and turned to look at her. He gnashed his teeth once and hissed.

"So ... you're the creature they made in my image ... " he hissed.

Starscream blinked once, amazed. So, it was true what Barricade said!

Terra took a cautious step forward, intrigued and wary at the same time in his presence. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I can sense our energies ... " Megatron hissed, leaning down to her. He tilted his head, almost mockingly. "It's like ... looking in a mirror ... only not."

Terra looked away. In truth, she felt a connection with Megatron, but not a good one. They were similar in that regard, but ... she still did not feel right about this at all. It was a _sense _thing and not once was she told she had come from ... him.

"I know you know much about these insignificant creatures." Megatron sneered, "Those ..._ fools _... the ones who treated you like a science experiment ... but I see you as a valuable partner." He watched a confused look cross her features. "We are kindred spirits, you and I. We both know the pains the humans have caused us and we both suffered."

Terra tilted her head. "Partner?"

Megatron nodded in agreement and behind him, Starscream simply shook his head.

"With your resources and my authority ... together we can control the universe." he coaxed.

Terra scowled. "And why would I want the universe?" she snapped.

"Because you can bring justice to the universe," Megatron purred, "If you simply show me and bring me the Allspark, I will give you a chance to put an end to this wickedness. And put an end to the evil you fight to destroy ... "

Terra simply responded with nothing. And yet, she thought of how she could accomplish this.

O

_Note_-Terra's smarter than ya' think!


	12. Uprising

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Eleven: Uprising**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

Terra was standing in Mission City streets, watching as the Autobots slowly made their way into the city. She tilted her head and glanced upwards.

"This will work ... " she said, to herself. She glanced up, sensing the presence of Megatron not far away. A part of her felt a little bad for what she was planning to do, but her mission was important to her. That was all that was important.

The sound of a gun exploding caused her to glance back briefly. Devastator was rolling into the fray; a large military tank. Terra grunted and rushed through the frantic crowd, only to have Ironhide pull up alongside her. He grunted.

"Terra!" he called, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him. "I have a plan." she said, "But you will have to keep up with me."

Ironhide was silent for a moment. "Your wish is my will." he replied, quietly.

Terra smiled at the GMC truck Autobot and rushed off to the side while he transformed and landed onto two hands as a robot. He quickly performed a perfect leap in midair, dodging the two missiles from Devastator's cannons.

Terra watched him with a faint smile and turned through the crowd of frantic people, trying to find Sam and Mikaela. She spotted Sam running madly through traffic, cradling the Allspark in his hand. She slammed into him and gasped.

"Sam!" she said, "Where are you going?"

Sam panted heavily, exhausted. "I have to keep the Cube away from Megatron," he gasped. He paused, and then stared at her, frowning. "Wait a minute, where the hell have you been?"

Terra gestured to the Decepticons passing overhead. "I had a little ... run in with Megatron." she replied. "But it's fine."

Sam held out the Allspark, not really taking the moment to think about what she had just said. "We have to get this out of here." he said. "Can you cover me?"

Terra nodded.

She turned and raced ahead through the crowded streets while Sam remained behind. She noticed two cars caught together and lowered her head and shoulder. Sam watched in shock as she literally managed to shove one of the cars aside with her shoulder. He cried out and glanced back as he ran, stunned.

"Shit, what are you, bionic woman?" he cried, over the roar of gunfire.

Terra couldn't resist a smile as she jumped over a car with ease. She ran anxiously toward a deserted building and grunted, catching the sounds of Megatron's jet thrusters up ahead. She grabbed Sam's arm and led him to the building just a few feet away. They rushed inside and quickly made haste for the stairway.

Megatron shoved his entire frame through the building, ducking into it as if it were nothing. It was large enough for him to fit his entire body into it. He snarled and looked up.

"I SMELL YOU!" he raged.

Terra and Sam rushed up the steps and paused once to take a breather. "Sam, you get to the roof. I'll see if I can distract him for you." she said.

Sam shook his head desperately. "Terra, he's going to kill you!" he insisted.

"Just go!" Terra ordered, giving him a hard shove.

Sam reluctantly followed her command, rushing through the roof door and outside. Terra watched him go with a smile before she darted off to another hallway. It was now or never.

O

Sam found himself facing the giant metal machine, hanging for dear life on the edge of an angel statue. He panted and glanced down at the world below, terrified beyond belief. Megatron approached him, growling softly. His optics remained fixed to the Allspark in Sam's small, human hands.

"Give me the Cube, boy," he ordered, "And maybe I'll let you live to be my pet."

Sam shivered and tried to sound brave. "I'm never giving it to you!" he shouted.

Megatron flashed a broad grin, as if he had hoped that Sam would be foolish enough to refuse his demands. "Oh, so unwise ... " he hissed.

Behind him, Terra was rushing up the steps. She spotted Megatron about to release his flail on Sam and ran toward the giant robot as fast as she could. She ran up the length of his back, seized his head crest in one hand and swung her leg around to deliver a harsh kick to his left optic, shattering the red glass.

Megatron wailed in absolute anger and thrashed violently, trying to make a grab the creature clinging onto his back.

"Sam!" Terra shouted. "Go! Now!"

Optimus appeared over the edge of the building and offered his hand up to catch him tight. "Hang on, boy!" he cried.

"Wait, what about Terra?" Sam shouted, just as they came tumbling down the length of building.

Megatron tossed Terra from his back and she landed, hard. She felt pain shoot up the length of her arm and winced in agony, glancing down at the deformity of her left arm. Terra groaned and bit her lip, swallowing the howl pain as she forced her arm back into its proper place with a sick snapping sound.

Megatron's shadow loomed over her and he snarled with absolute murder in his voice. "So, you attempt to deceive me, do you?" he raged.

Terra looked up at him, her goggles flaring out warning signs that danger was imminent. But she simply smiled up at the giant robot.

"You seem to be mistaken, Megatron." she told him, calmly, "I never said a thing about joining with you."

Behind her, several MH - 53 Pave Low Helicopter's lifted up from behind buildings and opened fire on Megatron. The silver Decepticon snarled and jumped off of the edge of the building, avoiding the shots and giving chase for Prime.

Terra winced and moved toward the edge, looking down and noticing that Optimus and Megatron began their fight below. Where was Sam? Terra spotted him crawling in a ditch in the street, still holding on to the Cube.

She had to give Sam credit. He was far more brave than most.

O

_Note_-UPDATE! And very short. Sorry...


	13. Victory

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Twelve: Victory**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

Megatron snarled at Optimus and threw himself at the Autobot leader. Optimus slowly staggered to his feet, just as Megatron's weight came down upon him.

"Always fighting for the weak, Prime!" Megatron hissed, seizing Optimus by the helm. "And that is why you will always lose!"

Optimus was tossed into the ground, grunting sharply in pain. Sam darted passed him and his move caught Megatron's gaze. The silver digits of the Decepticon lord swiped at the small human, attempting to reach him. He didn't noticed Optimus' hand shoot out and he tripped over it, flipping through the air. He landed near Sam with a growl and rolled onto all fours, snarling.

Sam gave a cry, scooting as far from Megatron as he could. "I'll kill you!" Megatron snarled, claws tearing into the ground.

"Sam, you must put the Cube in my chest!" Optimus shouted, "Before it's too late!"

Megatron roared furiously down at the boy and Sam mustered all of his courage before rising from his spot and raising the Allspark to Megatron's chest. He gritted his teeth, watching as it pulsated and disappeared into Megatron's spark.

From her spot on the roof, Terra watched amazed, as Megatron staggered back, fingers clawing at his chest. Gagging sounds escaped him and his optics flared wildly in pain. The Decepticon lord tossed his head, giving several more wet groans before falling back with a heavy sighing sound. Optimus and Sam gathered first and the soldiers slowly circled cautiously.

Megatron's optics flickered a few times before they blackened completely and his body gave a few final twitches before he was still. Optimus sighed heavily.

"You left me no choice, brother ... " he said, softly.

Ironhide walked up to Optimus, carrying two pieces of Jazz in his large hands. "Optimus, I'm sorry ... we couldn't save him."

Terra staggered up toward them with a grunt of pain. She held her arm that still ached with pain. Optimus looked down at her. "And you played a part in saving us, Terra." he told her, softly, "If not for you and Sam, we would have been lost."

Terra said nothing on the matter. She remained silent. Ironhide looked down at her for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes." she replied, "My mission objective has been complete."

Ironhide simply smiled, a roguish grin. "Well, you did good." he told her.

Terra barely smiled at him.

It took a long time to discard the bodies of the dead Decepticons. Terra stood at the docks, watching as the aircraft carriers drifted silently away with Megatron's body last. There was a small part of her that lamented his death. After all, they were both victims of human kind. It was as he had told her: They were kindred spirits. Terra simply shrugged that off. Oh well. Her mission mattered more to her.

After all ... what else was there?

"Terra?"

She glanced back, noticing Sam and Mikaela there. Sam took a step forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He was kinda like a brother to you, huh?" When she didn't answer, Sam grimaced. "Ehh, that was kinda stupid to say, huh?"

Terra shook her head. "No."

"Then what's wrong?" Mikaela asked.

Terra was quiet for the longest time. She simply turned and walked away, not willing to talk about it at the moment. Ironhide was parked at the other side of the docks and happened to notice this. He set up his holoform and watched her. His holographic disguise took on the shape of a powerful - looking man with short black hair, powerful arms, and many scars across his face. A perfect human representation of his robotic form.

Keller was on the phone with someone and he nodded once. "Alright ... alright ... Don't worry. I'll make it happen." he answered. He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Alright, the President has given the word to have Sector 7 terminated."

Simmons and Banachek looked horrified. "What?" they cried.

"He says that Sector 7 was sole responsible for this whole mess and the damages that had occurred today. So he thought it best to shut you guys down so something like this does not happen again." Keller told them. "It's for the safety of the world."

Simmons scowled angrily. "You just let them put us out of jobs?" he cried, angrily.

Banachek, Lennox, and Maggie had to attempt to hold him back as he thrashed furiously in their grips. Keller stared at him in disbelief. Terra noticed the struggle Simmons put up and she advanced onto him, her lips pursed angrily. She turned and faced the man.

"You should feel grateful that you are alive ... " she snapped.

Simmons scowled at her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he raged.

Terra stared at him for a long time. She glanced at Keller and shrugged her shoulders once, before reaching out with one hand, nerve pinching the furious man. Simmons suddenly slumped to the ground, unconscious. Everyone stared down at him, and then to her, surprised. She shrugged.

"What?"

O

Sam and Mikaela returned to their normal lives again.

Sam stood with Mikaela at his front door, smiling sheepishly at her. From his stance and position, Terra could tell he wanted something. She knew what it was.

"I have read in books that when a man and woman meet at the door, it is customary that they share a kiss with one another." she said.

Sam flashed her a heated glare, blushing furiously. "Terra!" he protested.

Mikaela could only help but laugh. "Well, I, uh ... " she began. "I don't really mind doing what the books tell us to do."

Sam's blush intensified. He wavered slightly and Terra gave his back a rough push, pushing him into Mikaela, so both their lips met. Terra smiled as she watched them share a long, yet awkward kiss. She shook her head and walked out to the back. Ironhide was parked in the back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lennox?"

"His family went to sleep not too long ago." Ironhide replied, chuckling. "It's been a long day for everyone. I'm amazed you aren't asleep by now."

Terra folded her arms across her chest. "I don't sleep much."

Judy was in the kitchen, playing music on a small radio.

_Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now  
_  
_I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I've been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now_

_I got my heart set, my feet wet_  
_And he don't even know it yet_  
_But no one needs to know right now_

"Well, maybe you should." Ironhide advised. "After all, tomorrow is a new day for all of us."

Later that night, Terra was sound asleep in the shed, curled up beside a bag of fertilizer. Ironhide remained outside in the alleyway, contemplating the strange human woman. He had no need to keep his holoform up now. The humans around them were sleeping and he would not have to worry about being seen.

Terra. He began to wonder if he could find out more about her through the human's research archives at Sector 7. Upon it being shut down, some information may have been lost. But he knew he could give it a try. Maybe learning more about her would help them as well.

O

_Note_-The song here is Shania Twain's "No One Needs to Know".


	14. History

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Thirteen: History**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

It was easy uncovering the research documents through his computer. He found several video files within Sector 7's main database. Obviously, in their termination, many of them were still in file. Ironhide grunted curiously.

"Let's see what you've been hiding ... " he said, softly, to himself.

He started on the first video, listed as "Communication". The video played back, dated April 14th, 1974. It was an old video. A voice sounded in the background, one Ironhide recognized as Tom Banachek. _"A year ago we discovered ... small organic filaments within N.B.E. 1. Filaments capable of aiding us in discovering a new source of energy ..._

_There was sufficient genetic material to replicate this energy. The President insisted on continued research. We tested the energy on generators ... vehicles ... and many other sources. It was then that Dr. Michaels came up with a plan. A plan to bio-engineer humans exposed to this new source in hopes of finding cures to the world's harshest of diseases. We exposed one hundred human embryo. 50 divided. 33 died out. 20 were put on ice for future experimentation. And seven were left to grow."_

Ironhide remained shocked by this knowledge. He continued to listen to Banachek, while watching the screen change to images of six young boys playing in an enclosed environment.

_"The first six were simple test subjects. They were all born male. All exhibited the same peculiar mutations: Enhanced speed, biological resistance to certain gasses, they can even withstand a bullet at a reasonable distance due to a strengthened epidermis. But it seems that this is all the 'Six Children' seem to possess. They age rapidly, far more than that of an average human."_

Ironhide grunted softly at the sight of a smaller young girl sitting in the corner, not paying any attention to her six "brothers". Instead, she was coloring in a book, her eyes hidden from view. Whenever her brothers would play, she rarely engaged them, preferring to keep to herself. Ironhide watched her, fascinated with the silvery shade of hair on her young head.

A nurse walked into the room and the six boys continued to play, laughing. The nurse walked up to the girl, smiling warmly. "Seven? Seven, it's time for your medicine."

And that was when she looked up. Ironhide was shocked by the eyes of this little girl. No human irises, lovely violet pools with a jewel-like shine. And those scars ... the jagged scars beneath her eyes. She looked up at the nurse and obediently rose.

_"Seven was different. She was the last embryo to be exposed to the Cube's radiation. Seven seems to detach herself from her brothers. Seven possesses __superior strength, endurance, a strange over count of calcium and iron in her blood and the ability to sense and communicate with the Cube. And even N.B.E. __One. And even so, some form of empathy for the alien we hold in ice and antipathy for humans. We are trying to teach her to behave more like a human."_

Ironhide watched the image change. Seven - Terra was surrounded by books upon books, a large cake sitting at her feet. It was half eaten. All around her were open containers of pudding and jello. She looked up toward the camera with a soft, curious sound.

"Seven? What are you doing?" a voice off-screen asked.

Terra didn't look at him. "Reading."

_"We've discovered that Seven's vision is quite a problem. Her eyes remain sensitive to light, the result of a sort of __color vision__ deficiency, the inability to perceive differences between some of __the colors __that others can distinguish. This is strange, considering that color blindness is genetic in nature most of the time. __She can, however, adapt to extreme darkness. Her brothers, cannot. This confounds us for the longest time."_

Ironhide watched as Terra wandered around in the dark, small sobbing sounds escaping her. His spark wrenched at the sounds.

"Let me out!" Terra screamed, "I'm scared!"

_"We found, that in time, Terra adapted to the night, and as we gave focus to her impressive skills, we began to train her to become a possible super soldier. If it proves successful, the solution to our world's crimes shall become more easy than we ever dreamed."_

The video changed to reveal Terra, much older and performing graceful, powerful punches and kicks through a obstacle course. Flips, jumps, and leaps. She was a fighting machine, taking down her six brothers in combat with ease.

Terra smiled down at her moaning brothers.

_"She is perfect. She is the future. Dr. Michaels' plans for a future super army have finally come to fruition. However, Terra's inability to follow some orders causes tension between some of us ... "_

On screen, Terra was beating angrily at the glass of her room, shrieking at Dr. Michaels. "Let me out, Doctor!" she raged, "I want out!"

Ironhide watched in shock as she threw her weight against the glass, screaming and ransacking her room. Dr. Michaels watched her for a few moments and looked down at his comrades. "Has she been given any medication?" he asked.

"No, just her usual dose." one of the doctors told him.

Dr. Michaels glanced up at a thin wire traveling across the ceiling and to her room. He raised a shaking hand toward a bright red button by the door. He bit his lip and pressed it. A sudden shock of electricity passed through the wire and to Terra's room. She suddenly screamed, feeling the energy pass through her like a knife, sending her flying back into the corner. Dr. Michaels watched her, face grim and filled with pain. Terra regained her senses and snarled at him.

She tensed, starting to lunge again, and Dr. Michaels hand quickly went to the button. Terra suddenly halted, glaring at him with hatred. Dr. Michaels stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry ... " he whispered, before disappearing from view.

Another video file showed Terra, sitting in a chair, restrained and guarded while a scientist sat across from her, smiling and holding up colorful cards. She was testing Terra's vision. Terra just looked pissed off and bored, swinging side to side in her chair.

_"N. B. O. 7 has a kind of low __level emotional autism. Certain reactions... tend to set her off. We cannot terminate her. Her memories are vague. The strange thing is, cloned genes don't contain memory cells, not even when they're brought to adult term. We don't have nearly enough data ... but in some cases there is a collective memory passed down generation upon generation. At a genetic level. Like instinct, only more complex structurally. This seems to apply to Her case. We have so much to learn about her, even after all these years."_

Terra studied the color of the dog on the cardboard and could not perceive it correctly without her goggles. She growled, frustrated.

"B - Blue?" she tried.

The scientist shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, it's brown." she told her, gently.

Terra hissed at her and glared down, frustration all over her face.

_"We began to get concerned when Seven slowly started asking questions about herself. Like, who she was. Why she was there ... and most importantly ... what she was. I had no idea more was going to be told to her than she needed to know."_

A scene shift of the camera and Terra was eating a massive strawberry cake in her room. She chewed for a few moments and looked down at a scientist watching a computer screen. He seemed to have sensed her gaze and looked up at her.

"Seven?" he said, "Is something wrong?"

Terra stared at him, eyes unable to be seen through the goggles she wore. "How did you ... "

The doctor smiled at her. "How did we get you?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"Well, we received donors of two sex cells which allowed us to grow you in a test tube." the doctor explained, "Even blood samples. And with that, we genetically enhanced your embryo to make you stronger. Much more than a normal human."

Terra frowned at him. "So, you toyed with me?"

The doctor laughed softly. "We made you better."

Terra was silent for a long time once more. She stared down at him. "Do they grow?" She meant her brothers.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah. Rapidly." he replied. "But you're different. You age much slower. We've perfected you. You're the evolution of mankind, Seven."

"I doubt that." Terra rolled her eyes behind her goggles.

The doctor remained silent for a long time. He leaned forward behind the glass with a smile. "We're not flying blind here, you know. This is United States government, not some greedy corporation. The potential benefits of this race go way beyond urban pacification. New alloys, new vaccines ... there's nothing like this in any world we've seen. You should be very proud."

Terra didn't respond to that for a moment. "If I am so very special to you, why do you keep me caged like an animal?"

The doctor wavered once at that. He got up out of his seat and walked away.

O

Ironhide had slipped into recharge early that morning. Terra was wide awake and sitting in Judy's kitchen, gazing at a pile of pancakes Judy had made. It was a fairly large pile. But not enough for her. She looked up at the woman.

"More."

Judy raised a brow. "Um, okay." she said, turning back to the oven.

Terra sat there and began to nibble on her first pancake. Judy looked back at her for a moment.

"So, Terra ... think we can ever meet your parents?" she asked.

"No."

Judy cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Because they're dead."

Judy paled a bit and chuckled, uncomfortable. "O - Oh." she said, uneasily, "I'm sorry."

Terra paused in her chewing and attempted to sound calm, though Judy could tell the prospect was a bit disquieting for her. "It's alright," she replied, "I never met them either, except on TV."

Judy turned and stared at her with pity. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, "That must have been terrible for you. At least you got sort of an idea of what they were like, didn't you?" She paused for a moment before smiling. "I bet they were nice people, just like you."

"My mother, she was a whore." Terra replied, calmly, "And my father was a murderer."

Judy stared at her, stunned and silent. Terra suddenly looked up, frowning. "Hold on." She rushed out of the kitchen and walked outside, only to find Sam staggering up the driveway, holding his face. Terra frowned and walked up to him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing." Sam told her, trying to keep it hidden.

"Don't hide it from me, boy." Terra warned, jerking his face up into the light. She gasped. Sam's nose was smeared with blood and his left eye looked bruised. "Who did this?"

Sam sighed. "Terra, It's not - "

"WHO?"

Sam heaved another sigh. "It was Trent and his buddies." he said, quietly. "They ganged up on me when I went to the store."

Terra stared at him for a long time before darting off into the street. Sam gasped and watched her go. "TERRA!" he shouted after her, "IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"

O

Trent was getting into his car with a smile, chuckling to himself. He started up the engine and frowned. His car wasn't going anywhere the second he put on the gas. Smoke was rising up from his squealing tires and he looked into his rear view mirror with a cry.

Terra was standing behind his car, smiling. She was gripping the bumper with two hands, denting the metal. Finally, she dropped the car, moved over toward the driver's side and Trent scowled at her. "Are you nuts?" he raged, "You dented my-"

Terra shoved one hand through the roof of his car and tore it aside like a sardine can. She glared down at him and seized him tightly by one hand, yanking him screaming out of the car. She raised him up with a scowl on her face.

"I find you unacceptable, human meat puppet ... " she whispered, fiercely. "See, I am a woman of very few words."

Trent shivered and panted with terror. "What...what are you...man?" he gasped.

Terra glanced down for a moment and then back up to him. "Now you listen to me, Trent. I do not take kindly to you and your animal friends doing harm to my comrade, Sam Witwicky." she whispered, coldly, "And seeing since I know over 400 different languages, I do not take kindly to you referring to me as an object of inferiority. So the next time you pull a stunt like that, you'd better pray to God, that it's somebody else but me. Because just maybe, the next time, that somebody else won't be as kind to you as I am gonna be, understand?"

Trent shuddered in fear. He couldn't see her eyes, but something in her voice filled him with a fear he had never once known in his life.

"Do you, Trent?"

"Y - Yes ... " Trent stammered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am ... "

Terra smiled and put him down gently. She turned and walked away. "Have a nice day."

Trent watched her disappear down the street. He stood there for a long time before he began to piss himself right there. Shuddering, sobbing sounds escaped him. Terra had literally scared the piss out of him.

O

_Note_-Terra's got a mean streak!


	15. Human

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Fourteen: Human**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

Terra returned to the Witwicky home shortly afterwards, spotting Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela in the driveway. They turned to her.

"Sam told me what you did to Trent." Mikaela said, smiling, "That was pretty cool of you."

Terra nodded once. "It was a means to ensure the safety of my comrade."

Sam smiled weakly, touching his bandaged nose with one hand. "Terra, you don't have to act so defensive all the time now. All that's over. You get a chance to start a normal life now." he assured her, "Maybe you can hang with us today."

Terra tilted her head. "Hm?"

Mikaela smiled. "Yeah! That'd be great! We can check out the mall, get you to meet some new people and ... " She glanced at Terra up and down. "Maybe some new clothes, too ... "

Terra looked down at herself, and then back up to them. "Um ... " she began. "Very well ... "

Sam brightened. "Yeah! It'll be good for you, Terra!"

She faintly smiled, even though she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Bumblebee drove them to the mall where hundreds of people were pouring inside. Terra felt a little at unease by the sight. So many people around her. So many possible enemies. Sam and Mikaela ushered her inside and she looked up, amazed at the large structure.

"Terra, come on!" Mikaela urged.

They first stopped at a game shop; only because Terra expressed vague interest in it. She tilted her head at the controls. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at a Nintendo Wii controller.

Sam smiled and took it. "Well, we call this a Nintendo Wii." he told her. "Don't let anyone tell you it sucks because as far as I'm concerned, it's the best system made."

Terra managed a small smile at the silly toys. She was familiar with far more advanced technology than this. But nonetheless, she decided to engage only for the hell of it. Besides, her comrades put forth effort to help her learn this new society.

Mikaela decided to take Terra to a clothing shop. Terra smiled painfully and backed up, but Mikaela dragged her into the store. The store clerk walked up to her with a bright smile.

"So, what do we need today?" she asked.

Mikaela glanced at Terra up and down. "Uh, maybe something slimming, not too much." she told the clerk, "Something that says I'm not a slut, but I'm willing to make a small step close to it. And maybe with a touch of kick ass to it."

The clerk tilted her head at Terra and smiled, nodding. "I have just the thing." she said.

Much later, Terra was in the dressing room and Mikaela and Sam waited outside.

"Come on, Terra!" Mikaela said, "Let's see, already!"

Terra sighed nervously. "Um, Sam? Mikaela? I'm not entirely certain that this is really me ... " she muttered. "I don't feel particularly comfortable wearing - "

"Come on!" Mikaela told her, laughing, "Let's just see."

The dressing room door cautiously opened and Terra stepped out. Sam and Mikaela's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Whoa ... " they both said.

Terra looked utterly stunning in her new attire. She wore a long black dress with leather belts around the waist. It was cut at the thigh, revealing long, black heeled boots. She wore a black jacket that revealed her slender neckline and muscular arms.

She stared at them behind her goggles, quite uncomfortable being exposed like this.

"Terra, you look ... wow ... " Mikaela said, amazed. "You look pretty! Why don't you show it off a bit? You got the body!"

Terra glanced down at herself for a moment. She chuckled softly. "Well, appearance is not something a mission calls for, I'm afraid." she replied, "After all, you don't kill an enemy with beauty."

"Still, you look really great." Sam told her, smiling.

Terra formed a small smile at the corners of her lips.

Much later, they sat down at the food court to eat and Terra sat there, watching them while they brought over a whole food platter for her on a weak, plastic tray.

"Geez, Terra, eat much?" Mikaela muttered.

Terra nodded once. "I'm hungry a lot." she replied.

"You know, I have never seen any woman eat as much as you," Mikaela said, sitting down beside Sam, "A whole tuna sub, a large pizza, two salads, four bowls of Chinese shrimp soup, and a sausage loaf. You are so lucky to stay so thin."

Terra shrugged her shoulders. "I possess a hyper metabolism. It exceeds that of a normal human being. It can be rather problematic at times during long missions."

Sam and Mikaela looked over at the sight of two guys outside fighting. Terra watched as well, chewing quietly on her tuna sub.

"Those guys are fighting." Sam said.

Terra nodded. "Yes."

The two stared at her. "And that doesn't freak you out at all?" Mikaela asked.

"No."

"You aren't afraid about that sort of thing?"

"No."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "In those kinds of situations, people are usually afraid if they have to get into fights."

Terra met his eyes. "They weren't fighting me."

The three left the mall later that evening. Ironhide was parked next to Bumblebee. They both had holoforms set up. Bumblebee's looked much younger, about the same as a early 20 year old man wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. His holoform eyes were icy blue and his hair a creamy brown.

"So, why'd they wanna go out here at this place?" Ironhide asked, "What's so special about this so - called 'mall'?"

Bumblebee chuckled, noticing them walking up the parking lot. "Why don't you ask them?" he said, smiling in his voice.

Ironhide's holoform glanced up and he now noticed Terra with them. His eyes went wide and his lips parted slightly. Terra was talking with the other two, smiling as she spoke. She looked up, noticing Ironhide and she smiled at him. Ironhide's holoform shifted a bit, a hand quickly going to his mouth. He could not believe what he was thinking right now.

Terra. The HUMAN. THE SAME HUMAN.

Was _beautiful._

Mikaela and Sam noticed Ironhide when they walked up. "Hey, what are you doing here, Ironhide?" Sam asked.

"I ... I came to ... " Ironhide tried.

Mikaela laughed and shook her head. "Well, whatever you came here for, you're late. We were heading back home soon."

Terra looked at them. "Do you two mind if I ride with Ironhide?" she asked.

Later, Ironhide and Bumblebee were driving home. Terra looked across to the holoform with a curious sound. "Are you looking at me?" she asked.

Ironhide's holoform eyes flicked away from her. "No." he lied.

Terra managed a smile and looked out the window. Ironhide looked at her. "Terra, I know." he told her, softly, "I know what they did to you."

Terra chuckled quietly. "Oh? Did you hack your way into Sector 7?" When he did not respond, she laughed. "Hm. You are a bad boy, aren't you?" She sighed heavily now, all humor gone and looked over at him. "So ... what did you see?"

Ironhide looked over at her. "I saw you screaming alone in the dark." he began, "So many horrible things and tests that they did to you. No one should have to live like that. I - I only wish that I was there sooner to help you."

Terra smiled sadly at him. "And then what?" she asked, "What would you have done?"

Ironhide wasn't sure how to answer that. He remained silent.

"They made you kill a lot of people." he said, softly, "They were sick to force you to do that..."

Terra chuckled bitterly and furrowed her brow. "Sick?" she murmured, "I'm sick from the disease eating away at me inside ... I'm sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings ... Those who don't appreciate life do not deserve life."

She could feel a flashback in her head.

_The small Chinese town had been riddled with explosions and rubble. Terra was bent over a terrified Chinese drug dealer, standing in a darkened room. _

_"Rise and shine, Shen - Ling ... " she whispered, "So far in what could loosely be called your life you've made a living watching others. Society would call you an informant, a rat, a snitch. I call you unworthy of the body you possess, of the life that you've been given. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now, you've simply sat in the shadows watching others live out their lives. But what do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now I see you as a strange mix of someone angry, yet apathetic. But most, all I see is a pathetic worm. Now, are you willing to come silently, or will I have to drag your corpse back to my Masters?"_

_The drug dealer-Shen-Ling scowled up at her, speaking in a furious jumble of Chinese. "NO!"_

_Terra shook her head. "Very well."_

_The sound of the drug lord's scream of agony echoed throughout the entire empty Chinese town, followed by dead silence. _

Terra looked over at Ironhide. "After a while, I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. But they...they forced me to continue to harm others." she told him. "I hurt so many because _they _were so afraid of these very individuals. They were afraid that they could do nothing to stop them. So they put their fears and blood on my shoulders and in my hands."

She recalled another killing she had made. An Italian Mafia leader.

_The Mafia leader panted desperately with fright, hiding beneath his desk of his mansion. He held a Sub machine gun in his hand, trembling and looking warily at the front doors of his office. Terra's voice filled the air from over the PA system. _

_"Hello Francesco ... " she whispered, "Right now, you are feeling helpless. This is the same helplessness you bestowed onto others. But now, it's unto you. Some would call this karma, I call it justice. Now you served five years of what should have been a life sentence, for murder. A technicality gave you freedom, but it inhibited you from understanding the impact of taking a life. Today, I offer you true freedom."_

_The Mafia Leader looked up with horror at the sound of a faint beeping just overhead. There it was. A small ticking time bomb. He looked around in horror, only to discover there were literally HUNDREDS in the office room. She knew he'd come here! _

_"Farewell ... " Terra said, before the entire building erupted in a ball of flame and debris. _

Ironhide pulled up in the alleyway and Terra climbed out. She watched him transform and look down at her with sad eyes.

"Terra, if there's anything you need ... " he began.

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." she replied. Suddenly, she froze and looked beyond Ironhide. She scowled and moved beyond him, toward a fence. Smashing her fist through the wood, she seized something and yanked it out through the hole.

"Dr. Michaels?" Terra gasped, startled.

The aged Doctor looked exhausted and worn. His jacket was covered in dirt and sweat. He met her eyes with despair. "Seven ... I ... I tried ..." he panted.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked, "Why are you here?"

Terra nodded angrily. "That's a good question."

Dr. Michaels stared at her miserably. "There was an order sent out ... to terminate all of the experiments ... " he breathed, "You and your remaining five brothers." He groaned in anguish. "B - But ... I've grown too fond of you six ... I set the five free and I've come to warn you before they find you."

Terra was silent for a moment, lips wavering in disbelief. "Then why did you allow all of it to happen?" she raged, shaking him. "Why did you let them hurt us?"

Dr. Michaels sobbed softly, meeting her gaze with despair. "Because you were unlucky. Because life and death are unfair. Because of me." he moaned, "I'm so ... so ... sorry ... Seven ... "

Terra tossed him to the ground with a snort. "It's Terra now ... doctor." she snapped.

O

_Note_-Here comes da problems!


	16. Crisis

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Fifteen: Crisis**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

Terra had to save her brothers. Of course, it was cruel they had always been to her, but they shared a bond that no mere human being could understand. She knew she had to save them. She turned to Ironhide, ignoring Dr. Michaels.

"I'm going to find them and take them to safety," she told him.

"Then, I'm going with you." Ironhide said, determined.

Terra glanced down at Dr. Michaels, who refused to look at her. He was too full of shame. Terra tightened her lips and grabbed him by his collar, yanking him up to meet her face.

"How do I find them?" she demanded. "HOW?"

Dr. Michaels trembled. "I - I have to awaken the part of you that was N.B.E. 1 ... " he told her, "That part will allow you to connect with your brothers." He panicked now at the possibilities of what could happen. "B - But I cannot get into Sector Seven! It's been shut down!"

Terra chuckled angrily. "Of course it has been shut down." she said, "But you are going to reopen it just like that, aren't you?"

Dr. Michaels stared at her desperately. "T - Terra ... please don't make me do this!" he begged, "I can get killed if I break into a government facility!"

Terra leveled her face close to his and removed her goggles to look darkly into his eyes. "I'll kill you right now and spare them the trouble if you don't do it."

Dr. Michaels paled with terror. "A - Alright ... " he stammered, I - I'll d - do it then."

Terra quickly gathered what she had on her and started to place them into Ironhide's seats. Sam rushed up to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Terra, what's going on?" he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to find my brothers." she told him, "Optimus and the others are going with me to investigate this matter. You should remain here to avoid any possible conflict."

Sam couldn't believe this. "Bro - Whoa, wait a minute!" he said.

Terra looked at him. "Sam, I swore an oath to keep you safe, and I intend on keeping you safe. It is my mission in life and I must stay true to my mission."

"Okay, screw your damn mission!" Sam snapped, "Whatever problems you have right now, we can work this out together!"

Terra stared at him and removed her goggles. She could not perceive him well now. "Sam ... don't make this harder for me than it needs to be." she said, softly, "I had always seen humans as being filthy, flawed animals because of the crimes I was forced to commit. Because of the people I had to slay. But I don't want to lose the one human I have grown fond of. Please, obey me this once."

Sam watched her with pain as she climbed into Ironhide and they drove off. Finally, determination touched his features and he rushed up to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, let's go and get Mikaela, we're going." he said.

"But Optimus told us to stay here." Bumblebee argued.

Sam sighed, sliding into the passenger seat. "Well, sometimes we don't have to do what we're told."

Bumblebee reluctantly drove off into the night.

O

Sector Seven's doors were sealed and Dr. Michaels struggled to pry the security doors open. Terra stood behind him with an irritated look on her face. She pushed him aside and shoved her fist into the metal, tearing it like it was tissue paper.

Dr. Michaels stared at her in protest. "I could have done that!" he whispered, fiercely.

"No you could not." Terra countered, annoyed. She glanced back and gestured with one hand to the others. "Come on."

Banachek, Simmons, Lennox, and Maggie hurried inside with her. Optimus and the other Autobots remained behind. They would find a way inside. Ironhide shifted with worry. He was concerned for Terra.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus told his friend, "She'll be fine."

Ironhide grumbled softly. He wasn't so sure.

Terra preferred that Maggie assist her with the attachments. She was lying down on a metal table hovering below a peculiar metallic helmet. Attached to the helmet were several wires and tubes. Maggie strapped her wrists and ankles down, for safety precautions.

She looked down at Terra. "Nervous?"

Terra flinched a bit as Maggie removed the goggles and set them onto the table beside her. "Perhaps a little bit." she admitted.

Maggie nodded. "Understandable." she said. He looked down at the small button keypad attached to Terra's wrist. That was how she'd communicate with them. "Just ... " She hesitated for a moment before patting Terra's shoulder.

Terra watched as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. The others watched her from behind the safety of the glass windows. They were reinforced, just in case. Terra leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

"Is this gonna hurt her at all?" Lennox asked, glancing at Dr. Michaels.

The man did not answer. He simply observed Terra's pulse over a machine and her brainwaves. He reluctantly raised a shaking hand toward a bright red button and pressed it. The helmet slowly fitted itself to Terra's face and she inhaled sharply.

Dr. Michaels spoke into a microphone. "Terra, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Terra raised her fingers to the keypad and typed in a few letters. Everyone looked at the screen.

**Fine.**

Maggie observed her vitals. "Pulse 88, BP 140 over 95. A bit elevated." she read. She glanced at Dr. Michaels. "Am I reading that right?"

He nodded. "To be expected."

Terra gaze up into nothing as the helmet began to whir to life. A strange sensation filled her head and worked its way through her entire body. A gasp escaped her.

"Keep talking. Tell us what you're feeling." Dr. Michaels ordered.

Terra winced visibly and touched the keypad.

**Strange.**

Dr. Michaels checked her vitals. "Vitals are stable." he said.

They waited and watched. Terra blinked a bit and finally, she could see. She could _see _through the eyes of her brothers and shakily typed in several keys.

**I see them ... They are hiding. **

Dr. Michaels frowned at that. "What from?" he asked, through the microphone.

Terra's brow knotted.

**Looks to be government soldiers ... Location ...1500 miles North North - East from here. **

Once Lennox noticed that message, he gasped in horror. "They'll be slaughtered!" he cried.

Dr. Michaels nodded. "Yes. The first six subjects had always lacked any realistic logic, so they act in defense. If they realize they're in any threat." he said, "The soldiers must have picked up their location after I sent them out."

Lennox grabbed the radio around his belt and clicked it on, trying to connect to the soldiers. "Attention! This is Army Captain William Lennox!" he shouted, in the radio, "Call of your attack before they kill you! Do you hear me?"

Outside, the leader of the government soldier troop caught the message and scowled. "Who is this?" he snapped, in his radio, "Identify yourself!"

They had stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse, armed to the hilt with guns.

" ..._ et ... now! ... rry! Now!_"

The leader frowned down at the poor reception of the radio. "What?" he snapped.

Suddenly, a soldier looked up in horror. "Ahh!" he screamed.

A shape dove down in the moonlight, slamming both heels of their feet onto the screaming soldier. The leader dropped his radio and spun around in shock. Five more shapes attacked the small troop, shattering bone with their bare hands.

Dr. Michaels and the others listened to the sounds of screaming in the radio.

"Dammit!" Dr. Michaels gasped, "We have to get there before they're killed!"

Terra suddenly felt a jolt run through her entire frame. She quickly typed in the keypad. Everyone turned toward the beeping sound.

**Wait ... my chest ... it's getting a bit warm ... **

Excitement overtook the room. Everyone stood at attention now. "Terra?" Dr. Michaels said, "Terra, stay with me. What else is happening?"

Lennox stared down at him desperately and tugged at his arm. "Doctor, we have to save the soldiers before it's too late!" he insisted.

"It's already too late for them!" Dr. Michaels shouted, angrily.

Terra's body shuddered. It felt strange, like a faint tingling through her entire body. It was getting too hot now and beginning to hurt.

**Okay ... the sensation ... it's spreading to my back ... like a fever ... **

Dr. Michaels quickly typed in a few keys. "Here we go." he said, "I have to shut it down before - "

"Before what?" Banachek asked, staring at him with surprise.

The heart beat thumped faster, accelerating. Terra winced and felt pain now in her head.

"Her heartbeat's elevated. Pulse is at 100 ... 130 ... " Maggie read, off of the charts. Her eyes went wide. "Pulse is 165 ... 170 Blood pressure 180 over 100, people usually can't survive this kind of race. ... She's going to blow out her heart!"

Terra wailed in agony as the pain shot through her full force. Reawakening her slumbering abilities HURT! She shrugged against her bonds. One set tore off.

"Shit!" Dr. Michaels shouted, rushing into the room before she could be free. He gestured to the others watching. "Keep watch!"

Terra hissed and shrieked in pain. She looked around like a scared animal and clawed at the air. "Stop it!" she howled.

"We have to pull the plug, it's gonna kill her." Banachek said, concerned.

"DON'T!" Dr. Michaels ordered, glaring at Banachek. "Keep it going!"

Banachek and the others stared at him in disbelief. So, this was all a part of his sick plan after all! They scowled angrily at him.

"You sick son of a - " Lennox began.

Dr. Michaels chuckled coldly and looked down at Terra. He petted her head gently with one hand. "Did you think I'd let you go so easily, Terra?" he said, gently, "You're my favorite. I couldn't care less about the others or what happens to - "

Terra's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed his throat tightly in one hand. Everyone gasped in shock, and needled to say, so did Dr. Michaels. He cried out as he was thrown into a wall. His head snapped back and his lip bled from the force.

Dr. Michaels looked up in horror as Terra slowly advanced on him. She had moved so quick, he could not register how she had gotten out of her restraints in such a short time. She bent down to him, staring at him coldly. Her violet eyes seemed to swirl with red.

"T - Terra ... please listen to me!" he begged, in a pathetic voice, "I - I'm sorry I - "

"Shut up." Terra's voice was like black ice that could silence even the most courageous.

Dr. Michaels swallowed his words. Terra tilted her head and grasped a small wire. She held it up to his face. "Do you know what this is?"

"A w - wire?" Dr. Michaels guessed.

Terra shook her head. "That is an acceptable response." she said, "Can you tell me what it's for?"

"N - No."

"I'm going to kill you with it."

Dr. Michaels cried out as Terra wrapped the wire around his neck tightly. "No! No, don't kill me, please!" he begged. "I'm sorry, Terra."

She chuckled darkly. "Yes, that's what you keep telling me."

"Terra, don't kill him!" Maggie cried, "He's a jerk, but killing him won't help your mission!"

Terra halted and met her gaze with her cold, hateful one. Something in her had changed. Something horrible. The shock to her system had done something to her. She cocked her head. "No it won't. But it will make me feel better."

She dragged Dr. Michaels across the room by the wire around his throat, listening to him choke and cough. His legs kicked and knocked down tables.

"T - Terra ... please ... " he begged, coughing.

Terra shoved the other end of the wire into a machine and stepped around Dr. Michaels to a switch. She looked down at him.

"Any last words ... doctor?"

"Don't kill me!" Dr. Michaels wailed, tears stinging his eyes.

Terra smiled cruelly. "That's what they always say." And with that, she pulled the switch.

An electrical current shot through Dr. Michaels' entire body. He shuddered and gagged, screaming in agony. Everyone had to look away, groaning uneasily at the sight. Terra simply watched, an odd look of delight in her eyes. Once she was sure he was dead, she stopped the current and bent over the smoking corpse.

"Poor thing ... " she murmured. "I suppose no one will care for you, now will they?"

Terra looked at the others with a cold smile and rushed toward the wall. She shoved herself through it and ran out into the night.

O

_Note_-You'll see what's her trip in the next chappy!


	17. Inhuman

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not mine.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Sixteen: Inhuman**

_Hoover Dam_

_Nevada_

Lennox and the others rushed outside, where the Autobots stood. The Transformers remained oblivious to what had just happened.

"Did you guys see Terra come by here?" Lennox panted.

Ironhide looked concerned. "No."

"Dammit!" Lennox cursed. He looked back at the others. "She got passed them!"

"What's going on?" Ironhide demanded.

Lennox shook his head as the others rushed up to him. "W - We don't know." he panted, "Dr. Michaels tried to do something that could connect her to the minds of her brothers. When he did, she suddenly lost it and she killed him."

Maggie shook her head. "I'd say she suffered a psychological breakdown of some sort. We have no idea where she even went."

Banachek shrugged his shoulders. "You think she's going to save her brothers?"

Ironhide turned to Optimus. "Let me go after her, sir!" he pleaded, "I can help her!"

"What makes you think that?" Optimus asked, gently.

"I know her. I've spent time with her."

Optimus frowned at him. "Have you?"

"Yes."

"Look, we don't have time for this." Lennox told them, "We have to catch up with her. In her state of mind, I'm sure she's going to kill anyone now."

O

Terra was approaching a small, helpless town, staggering slightly in her steps. She noticed two government soldiers. The ones who had obviously gotten out alive from the onslaught of her brothers. So where were they? She had to destroy them after she got the information she needed. After all, the lives of the wicked are to be made brief.

One of the soldiers missing an eye from a blow to the head, ducked into his tent and Terra took that chance to get some information out of him while he was alone. She ducked into the tent.

The soldier spun around the second he sensed someone. Terra's hands covered his mouth and pushed him against a table. She tilted her head and the soldier's eyes went wide in horror. Several muffled gasps emitted beneath her hand.

"Where are the five? Where are my brothers?" she hissed.

The soldier whimpered. "T - The w - warehouse by the lake ... " he stammered.

Terra smiled, a frightening smile.

"And the cyclops screamed out, 'Who is it who blinds me?' and Odysseus replied 'Nobody is my name'. And the Cyclops raged to his friends 'Nobody is killing me. Nobody'." she quoted, in a chilling whisper. Her hands went around his throat and he struggled some more, whimpering desperately. "Shhhh. It's Nobody here - It's nothing. Nobody's going to hurt you."

The force kept squeezing until the soldier went limp.

_I want to fly into your sun  
Need faith to make me numb  
Live like a teenage Christ  
I'm a saint, got a date with suicide  
Oh Mary, Mary  
To be this young is oh so scary_

Terra tilted her head with a smile, goggles covering up the empty look in her eyes.

_Mary, Mary  
To be this young I'm oh so scared  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell_

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela were passing through the same town, watching the people inside the shop.

"So, are you sure this is the way they would have went?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Bumblebee replied, "The scans indicate they are just beyond this town."

Mikaela glanced at Sam. "I hope she's okay."

Suddenly, Bumblebee stopped and Sam frowned. "Hey, why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Look."

And they looked. Bumblebee's headlights had cast onto a figure standing in the streets. A figure whose hands dripped with deadly crimson. It was Terra. She stood there, smiling coldly into the lights. She tilted her head in fascination.

"It's Terra!" Sam gasped, starting to get out.

"Sam, wait!"

Sam frowned down at the console. "What?"

"Something's not right." Bumblebee said, cautiously. "I sense something coming from her. Something ... something familiar. And evil."

Terra watched them for a moment, pacing back and forth in the street. She chuckled softly, staring them down like a hungry predator.

"What do we do?" Mikaela asked, uneasily.

Terra stopped pacing and she stood there in a defensive position now. Her hand clenched into a tight fist, the knuckles cracking. She knew what Bumblebee was planning to do. He gunned his engines and Sam looked down at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" he cried, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bumblebee knew he had to stall her, at least until the other arrived. He knew they'd come searching. "Come on, Terra ... " he coaxed, "Come and get me."

Terra smirked, amused by the idea that he thought he could fool her. Still, she knew she could trick him easily. She walked toward the car. Bumblebee gunned his engines and rushed toward her. Sam and Mikaela held the roof, crying out in terror.

Terra suddenly twisted her body to the side and brought up her left foot. She smashed it into the hood, sending Bumblebee careening out of control. Sam and Mikaela held on for dear life as the car spun wildly, colliding with a telephone pole and finally, coming to a stop. The two looked around anxiously.

"Where is she?" Mikaela gasped.

Terra suddenly landed on the hood of Bumblebee, grinning in at them, drawing cries from all three. Terra raised a brow behind her goggles.

"Did you truly believe that I could be deceived by your petty tricks?" she sneered.

Suddenly, the sound of ambulance sirens caused her to flick her gaze toward the horizon. Her goggles fixed onto the approaching Autobot figures. Smirking, she performed a graceful back flip off of the hood of the vehicle and disappeared out of sight.

"Where is she?" Ironhide thundered, as they arrived.

Sam stared up at him desperately. "She just ... disappeared, Ironhide, I don't know!" he protested.

Optimus stared at Bumblebee sternly. "What are they doing here?" he asked, irritation in his optics. "This is dangerous."

Bumblebee shrugged sheepishly. "They insisted on coming to try and help Terra."

Optimus softened slightly. He recalled Sam's story about how he was able to reach her when she had snapped in the Hoover Dam. Maybe this would work. He nodded once.

"Alright. I have faith in you humans." he said, gently, "If you think you can reach her, I am willing to go with your plan."

O

The warehouse was empty, dark and silent. Everyone had split up in several directions to try and find Terra or pinpoint the location of her brothers. They had no idea what they were getting in to. For all they knew, the brothers would kill them.

Ironhide called out to the darkness, unaware of Terra crouched over top of a metal beam.

"Terra. Terra, listen to me." he called. No response.

Everyone could hear each other breathe rapidly.

"I don't know if you can understand this right now; according to Maggie, what you're experiencing is a psychological breakdown. This isn't who you are." Ironhide insisted, "Listen to us, we're your friends. We can help you. Just let us."

A long pause.

"Help me? What's wrong with me, besides what's been done to me by the evildoers of humanity. I would say that what I am experiencing is psychological awareness." Terra hissed, from somewhere in the warehouse, "It's rather fascinating; you act as if you are in completely control when clearly you are not."

"Terra!" Sam shouted, now, "That's not you talking! You're accepting the fact that you've become the monster you believe they made you!"

A cruel chuckle. "Silly boy. You claim to know so much, yet you know so very little." Terra sneered, "I don't want to be the 'monster', I'm going to be the savior of mankind, by slaughtering every layer of evil that covers this planet."

Mikaela bit her lip, trying not to cry. "How can you be so brutal?" she stammered, horror-stricken.

"Hm. Now that is a vague question, Mikaela Banes," Terra whispered, in the dark, "A very vague one indeed. That's similar to asking a person why he drinks or eats when he's hungry. Or, why a dog howls at the moon. Your answer? Because it is what you're born to do. I am born to kill and that is all I am good for."

"Terra, no!" Ironhide insisted, "You are so much more than a killing tool! You have dreams! I know you do!" He clenched his teeth. "Don't talk like that! You're not - "

"Megatron?"

For a moment, there was long silence. Finally, Terra landed behind Sam and he spun swiftly with a cry. Before he could react, she grabbed his throat tightly and shoved him into a pallet of boxed goods. He cried out in pain and swung his hands, swiping the goggles from her face. There was the gaze. The violet gaze mixed with a tinge of red.

"T - Terra ... " he choked.

"It could be so easy for me, you know," Terra whispered, coldly, "I cannot see you so well, but I can feel your windpipe closing, your lungs slowly overcompensating for the lack of oxygen. I can crush it in one swift clutch of my hand."

Sam winced and met her gaze with pain. "You can't kill an innocent human being. You said so yourself." he gasped.

Mikaela shook her head desperately. "Let him go!" she begged.

Sam watched Terra's eyes blink rapidly. "You're fighting it right now." he rasped, "I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to do this."

Terra furrowed her brow at him.

"You don't have to do this. You don't want to do this!" Sam insisted, feeling the grip on his throat slowly loosen. Maybe he was imagining it, but it felt as if it were loosening.

Terra's gaze darkened once more. "Desire is irrelevant." she replied, coldly, "Nothing matters but my mission."

Sam blinked in surprise. Terra was devoted to her mission. Of course! That would save his life without a doubt. "Tell me ... Terra ... what is your mission?" he gasped.

Terra blinked and shook her head rapidly. For a brief moment, it seemed like her old self returned. "To ensure the survival of Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes ... "

Sam grinned weakly at her. "I got news for ya' ... " he breathed, "You kill me and you'll fail that mission!"

Terra's eyes went wide. The concept obviously horrified her. "I can ... I cannot." she gasped, releasing him and staggering back. "I cann - "

The sudden sound of gunfire rang out throughout the entire warehouse. Everyone gasped in horror. Terra's eyes went wide. In the distance, a bleeding soldier held a smoking gun pointed at her. He gave a weak groan and fell, dead.

Terra glanced down, stunned. Her coat was slowly becoming soaked in blood. She gasped and touched the wound in disbelief. Gasping sounds echoed out of her. She clutched her stomach and folded like a rag doll onto the floor. Mikaela's hands shot to her mouth in horror.

Everyone rushed to her aid.

"Terra ... Terra!" Lennox panted, ripping up his jacket. "Stay with me now."

Terra groaned in pain and looked up. "Whe ... Iron ... " she gurgled.

Ironhide bent over her, optics shimmering. "I'm here, Terra, don't move! Don't talk." he said. He looked up at Ratchet. "Can't you do something?"

Lennox looked up. "The bullet passed through her, but it doesn't look like it hit any major organs. But she's bleeding really bad." he told them, "We have to get her to a hospital."

Terra blinked, eyes struggling to keep focus. "He surprised us. We weren't expecting ... " she gasped, making no sense now, "He's ... he surprised us ... "

Sam and Lennox helped her stand. The others watched with pity.

"Don't talk, Terra." Lennox said, gently, "Don't do anything until we get you help."

Terra moaned in pain as they carried her out into the night. Lennox looked at her. "You still with me?"

"Barely ... "

Terra went limp in their arms and Ironhide gasped with horror.

"Terra. TERRA!" he shouted.

O

_Note_-This song is Marilyn Manson's "Long Hard Road out of Hell". Terra's not dead. I wouldn't kill her off! She's just...well...wounded.


	18. Savior

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** This was a very peculiar idea I got from watching Transformers the movie last night. I was observing the scene when Simmons explains the purpose of the Allspark at Sector Seven and the Hoover Dam and oddly enough, came up with this odd little fic. I dedicate this to Cyndi. Note that the first few chapters will be pre - 2007 verse. And yes, there is language, but as far as I am concerned, language isn't that bad enough to give it an M rating. I have quotes from the movie, so they are Michael Bay's and the writer of the Transformer movie. Not song here is Celine Dion's "A New Day Has Come".

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Humans don't deserve to live!"_

**Megatron**:_ 2007 Movie_

**Chapter Seventeen: Savior**

_Tranquility_

_Nevada_

The sun shone through the windows of the Witwicky house. Terra was lying in bed, eyes closed. She blinked sleepily and opened her eyes.

Sam was standing there, with Judy, Ron, Mikaela and even Miles.

"Hey ... " Terra said, weakly.

"Hey ... " Sam repeated, smiling.

Terra winced and sat up, only to realize that she wore no shirt. Judy quickly covered Sam's eyes and Ron covered Miles'. Judy scowled at Ron and covered his.

"Maybe you guys should leave, yeah?" Sam suggested.

Miles walked out of the room with the other three, but not before poking his head back in with a broad grin. "Those are nice, by the way." he said, referring to Terra's breasts.

"OUT!" Sam snapped.

Miles quickly darted out of the room, grinning. Terra uttered a weak chuckle and winced, touching her stomach wound.

"How pleasant." she muttered, shaking her head.

Mikaela stared at her with worry. "Terra?" she said.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember anything last night?"

Terra had that faraway look in her eye. She tried so hard to think about what had happened before she ... blacked out. After she was strapped to the table in the Hoover Dam, the rest was simply a dark, bloody blur. She sighed heavily.

"No, it's ... a bit hazy for me," she replied, "It felt like I was dreaming." She noticed the looks on their faces and frowned. "You look worried. It must have been bad."

Mikaela stared at her with pain. Sam shook his head.

Terra staggered outside, gazing up and noticing Ironhide parked out front. She smiled and walked up to him. Trent and his friends were walking by, laughing. The second they say Terra, they warily backed up and took off in the other direction.

Ironhide took Terra to Lennox's home and they sat outside to watch the sun rising up over the small town of Tranquility. Ironhide was lying on his side, arm propped up on his head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

The entire time, his finger had been pressing into her back gently. "It hurts to breathe a little, but I'll be at full strength in no time." Terra replied. She furrowed her brow. "Ironhide, your finger, it's becoming uncomfortable for me."

He looked a bit embarrassed. "If it's bothering you, I can stop."

Terra shrugged and stared ahead.

"I don't know what I am going to do." she murmured, confused, "I don't know where to even look for my brothers."

Ironhide made a rumbling sound in his throat. "Well, Terra," he replied, "I'm sure they're gonna find you. After all, you're their sister. One way or another, they'll find you. I mean, it's obvious they know how to take care of themselves."

Terra shook her head. She didn't believe that, about the finding her part, at least.

"Perhaps." she said, "But they will continue killing, innocents or not."

"And that is when we catch them." Ironhide told her.

Terra glanced up at him now and her voice changed. "In the dark, I heard you," she said, softly, "I could hear your voice. What did you say?"

Ironhide grunted softly and leaned forward, whispering quietly to her. "I said, keep strong,; you had better stay with us, don't go where I won't be able to follow," he told her, "Because for you, I'd go to the ends of the universe."

Terra stared at him for a moment. Finally, she smiled at him. "This is crazy, do you realize that?"

Ironhide laughed. "I know," he replied, "It makes no sense. That's why I trust it."

"But you know little about me." Terra pointed out.

Ironhide smiled at her. "I know more than you think, Terra."

O

Later on, Terra was laying sound asleep on the leather seats of Ironhide, his holoform cradling her gently to his chest. He smiled down at her, petting her head.

"You can go ahead and sleep now, Terra," he told her. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered slightly against her pale cheeks and he chuckled softly. "You've spent your whole life protecting everyone else. Now let me be the one to protect you. I don't care that you can't see me so good. Because I can see you. And believe me, I like what I see."

Terra's brow knotted in her sleep and she shifted a little before slowly opening her eyes. She smiled sleepily up at him.

"You want to protect me?"

Ironhide looked startled. Damn, she was good!

"I do." he told her, softly.

Terra felt oddly vulnerable in this position. But oddly enough, she found that she didn't mind it at all. "I'd like that," she replied, "I'd like nothing else."

Ironhide grinned, an almost goofy, roguish grin. "Good." he said, before leaning his holoform head down to kiss her.

Terra's eyes went wide in surprise and then she shut her eyes the second those surprisingly solid lips touched hers. She grunted softly before relaxing a little bit. The only tension was clearly visible in her arms. Ironhide sensed this and his hands gently took hers, soothing her to lean into his kiss. Her response was rather clumsy and inexperienced; it was obvious that she had never even been kissed before, but he didn't mind it.

Lennox walked out of the house. "Hey, Ironhide, I have to go to the store right now, can ... " He trailed off, the second he saw the sight of the pair. Smiling, he shook his head and walked back into the house to leave them in peace.

Ironhide smiled down at Terra. "Will you stay with me, Terra?" he asked her.

She looked thoughtful, leaning her head back. Finally, she smiled at him. "I will stay."

Much later, Terra had returned to the Witwicky home, sitting in front of the television. She was watching a documentary on animals, amazed.

Mikaela walked up, smiling. "Uh, hi, Terra."

"Sam had to go to the store, but he said he'd be back." Terra replied.

Mikaela smiled and sat down beside her. "Actually, I was sort of wanting to hang out and watch TV with you."

Terra glanced at her. "Really?" she said, "All right."

Mikaela sat down beside her and the two gazed at the television for a moment. Terra was thinking, obviously. It was a new start for her and now she had to think about how she could fit in with the humans. She looked at Mikaela.

"Mikaela?"

"Yeah?"

Terra spoke hesitantly. "After this ... would you like to ... uh ... go to the mall?"

Mikaela smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

The two resumed watching TV, human and subhuman together. Terra leaned back and chuckled softly to herself.

Yes, it was going to be a good day.

_A new day...ohhhh  
A new day...ohhhh_

_I was waiting for so long_  
_For a miracle to come_  
_Everyone told me to be strong_  
_Hold on, and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_  
_I knew I'd make it through_  
_And the world thought I had it all_  
_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, now_  
_I see a light in the sky, (oh),_  
_It's almost blinding me_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new new sun..._  
_A new day has come_

_Where it was dark now there's light_  
_Where there was pain now there's joy_  
_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_  
_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, now_  
_I see a light in the sky, (oh),_  
_It's almost blinding me_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new new sun..._  
_A new day has..._

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new new sun..._  
_A new day has come_

_Hush, now_  
_I see a light in your eyes_  
_All in the eyes of a boy_

_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush, now_  
_(A new day)_  
_Hush, now_  
_(A new day)_

_THE END_


	19. Extras

**Imperfect **

**Disclaimer:** Here are the character stats I said I'd work up.

"_People throw away what they could have by insisting on perfection, which they cannot have, and looking for it where they will never find it."_

-Edith Schaeffer

_"__Aim at perfection in everything, though in most things it is unattainable. However, they who aim at it, and persevere, will come much nearer to it than those whose laziness and despondency make them give it up as unattainable."_

-Lord Chesterfield

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Character Stats**

_Humans don't deserve to live!_

_-_Megatron**, 2007 Movie**

**1. Project Seven, N.B.O 7 "Terra"**

**Various Nicknames:**

Terra has gone under various names during her missions. Some in the Sector Seven branch refer to her as the Better Half of Humanity. Some call her devil, others call her the queen. Terra has stated that she had been called many things.

**Age:**

Terra was born in 1974 which presently, would make her 35 years old. (I am considering today's date). However, she ages very slowly.

**Physical appearance:**

Terra is built more athletically than an average woman. I considered her to stand almost 6 feet tall. She has short, silvery hair with violet eyes, no pupils, rather a shining jewel look. I wanted her to have that, "beautiful but deadly" look about her. You know, so she wouldn't seem like a killer at first glance. Her eyes have two jagged scars across them. I decided to leave their origins a little unknown to keep you guessing.

**Species:**

Terra's line is human, however at the embryonic stage, she was heavily exposed to radiation from the Allspark and from Megatron.

**Rank:**

Within the Secret Service, Terra holds a reasonably high rank, despite the fact she is held in captivity. She holds some authority in the US Army, a rank of Lieutenant Colonel and can influence even the UN. However, her authority is limited because of Dr. Michaels.

**Code Name:**

The Queen. She Devil.

**Education:**

Self-taught. Terra was never given education by her creators or attended to school or College. She is an extremely fast learner and can break super codes in less than a minute. She has read and calculated the world's problems and documented every single moment in history. Her quick learning capabilities strike occasional fear in her makers.

**Physical Strength:**

Terra's strength is immeasurable. She can lift more than any human and charge a vehicle coming at her at full speed. Terra can bend metal like it was paper and tolerate horrible weather conditions. Terra is seen slamming her shoulder into a car and sending it toppling. She is very strong and her skin slightly thicker than an average human, which allows her to deflect a bullet _at a reasonable distance_. Terra would rather kill an enemy with her bare hands, believing that weapons forged from the hands of mankind are weapons of "cowardice" and not the tools of a true fighter.

**Weakness:**

Terra's one weakness is a serum created by Dr. Michaels. A high dose of tranquilizer that would normally kill an average human. Also, occasional shocks from the Allspark seem to subdue her.

**Intelligence:**

Terra is possibly the most intelligent of the seven created. She was a prodigy since birth, a scientist as seven years old, and a killer at ten. She doesn't tolerate foolishness (like Megatron), and has a general apathy toward humans, short attention span to everything that doesn't amuse her (or won't need to survive) and isn't very involved in politics or the highest art of psychological warfare. She is _forced _to embrace these aspects of life and hates it. She sees this manipulation as a "childish prank" and nothing more.

**Brief background:**

Terra's donors were both prisoners who had died shortly after they had donated to the government. (More or less, forced to do so). Their death's remained unknown, But Terra believed her makers had killed them. After all, prisoners were the weaker and less than valuable people of the human race.

Terra's "mother" was a local prostitute who had been taken by police shortly after she was caught on the job. After taking her sex cells, they stripped the bad genes away.

Terra's "father" was a murderer who suffered a lot of anxiety attacks and "triggered rage". His bad genes were too stripped away. (However, not the "triggered rage" part.

**Personality:**

Terra's personality would seem to be apathetic and heartless. In her room most of the time, Terra never knew what real love was, friendship, trust or loyalty. Her stunned emotional growth lead to to many psychological complexes: emotional autism, constant paranoia, lack of empathy to name a few. And yet… she honestly believes her work will make a world a better place. And yet, a small part of her feels what she is doing isn't the best.

Terra wants to be without fear and to be hated or treated as a monster. She sees people as animals because they are the only kind she was ever exposed to. The bad kind. She feels she is an ugly thing inside, a pitiful child who was crushed and was never given a chance to move on. At the same time, that (friendship, affection, love) will terrify her sometimes because the emotion is so strange to her.

Terra is not reckless and can calculate moves quickly. She is constantly on guard and her eyes always look sad.

**Important Relationships:**

Dr. Michaels:

At the beginning, Dr. Michaels treated Terra like a daughter. Favoring her over the other six. Terra, however, sees Dr. Michaels as an enemy, a thing that created her with no real reason but to kill. She hates him, of course.

N.B.O.6:

Their relationship is very mysterious because not much is revealed, I know. N.B.O. 6, or as I like to call him "The Masked Soldier" has no name and no real grasp onto anything. Terra thought very little of her other "brother" and hated him for his abuse toward her. I thought of revealing him as being the one who gave Terra the scars, but I thought that would be too predicable. Terra learns that he is more "inhuman" than even she is and keeps her distance from him. In a dispute, she throws acid in his face, scarring him for life.

Megatron:

In a sense, Terra and Megatron are brother and sister. They share similar frequency and act almost similar to each other; cunning, smart, and devious. Terra thought of them both as kindred spirits, at first. Until she realized he was simply a mindless monster on the hunt to dominate. Terra didn't feel that way.

Sam Witwicky:

A peculiar boy whom Terra takes a liking to. Sam does not cower from her, rather befriends her, this confuses the woman. Since Sam has respected her and even helped her several times, Terra considers it her mission in life to always protect and serve him. She doesn't see Sam as one of the weak humans and thinks of him not in the romantic way. She expresses a "big sister" nature around him.

Mikaela Banes:

Terra wants to learn about those traits she doesn't have, in a way, Mikaela is an experiment with this. She feels Mikaela should be protected as well, partially because Mikaela behaves around her the same way Sam had.

Ironhide:

Like with Sam and Mikaela, Ironhide was an experiment with feelings of love she couldn't have, comradeship and friendship. She made him _addicted_ to her in a way. She exhibits some strange physical frequency that only the Transformers can sense, but not other humans. Ironhide was drawn to her the second they first met, confused and curious as to why he felt the way he did to a human. She feels the same way about the mech. He is the first she ever felt real affection for.

O

**NOTE**: I do plan on writing little side stories with Terra in them, so stay tuned for those!


End file.
